Cold is the past
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Steve is depressed about what's happened in his past. When a mission arrives of a mysterious fighter, Steve suddenly finds his past coming to the present.
1. Prologue

**Cold is the past**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Prologue

.

.

The city was surprisingly quiet. Could be because the sun was setting over the horizon and had a calming affect that seemed to touch everything and everyone.

A lone figure walked through even quieter grounds. His boots barely making a sound as he walked for a certain destination.

Steve Rogers kept his eyes lowered, not needing to see where he was going since he came here as often as he could. In his hand he held a small bundle of lillies.

He stopped when he reached the grave he had come to visit. He frowned reading the name on the old headstone.

_Sgt. James 'Bucky' Barnes._

Steve let out a choked sigh as he placed the lillies on the grave before the headstone. Today marked the seventy first anniversary of the day Steve had watched Bucky fall from the train.

Seventy one years.

Steve still couldn't wrap his mind around how long it had been since he fought in the war, since he formed the Howling Commando's, since he lost his best friend. It all seemed like it was just a few weeks ago that he had dropped into the secret Hydra factory location and freed all of the trapped men.

But reality would always catch up to him when he was getting lost in his memories. The fact of it was, everyone he knew was gone. He's the only survivor of that war and the only one to carry on the memories of everyone he had known and cared for.

The Howling Commando's had been given a special place in the military cemetery. They were all together, lined up in a perfect row with a white iron gate around their graves. A plaque was attached to the fence letting all who read it know who the men were and what they had done.

Steve was the only one who had a key to unlock the metal gate and is the only one allowed to step onto the ground where the graves were. Anyone else would be in huge trouble.

The blond soldier looked at the row of graves. All of them had his men except for one.

Bucky's body had never been found so there was no casket underneath the headstone that had his name.

"I'm so sorry Bucky." Steve said softly to the headstone. "I should have been able to get to you faster. I should have...I should have been better. How could I have been your best friend if I let something like this happen to you? None of this is right. What happened to you, me being here...None of it is right."

"No one ever said life was fair Steve."

Steve slowly turned and spotted the famous Black Widow standing on the other side of the fence. One thing the Avengers heavily respected of Steve's past and his wishes was that he truly was the only person who could be this close to the graves of the Howling Commando's.

"It isn't Natasha." Steve said turning back to the grave. "Especially what happened to Bucky."

"I wish I could have met him." she said. "He sounds like he was quite a guy. Almost sounds like he would get along real well with Clint and Tony."

Steve weakly smirked.

"He would have been their best friend." he said before saluting to the graves and leaving the fenced in area. He locked the gate tightly and he and Natasha started to make their way out of the cemetery.

"I know what'll cheer you up." Natasha said. "How about we go home and watch a classic movie marathon with a whole apple pie?"

"That sounds very tempting but I don't think I'm up for it Natasha." Steve said.

"Hey, you can't let yourself be dragged down by the past Steve. You did everything you could. You tried. That's better than saying you never did try."

"You're right. I just wish I could make myself stop feeling so bad." Steve said. "Everything that happened during the war...I wanted to do my part in it and I got my wish. I just never thought it would cost me my longest and closest friend."

"Don't forget that Bucky knew what he was doing when he agreed to be part of the army. He knew that he might run into a chance like that."

"I know. If there was one thing about Bucky, he was aware of what he was doing." Steve said and then added with a smirk. "Except when he was drunk. I never let him live down what happened on his twenty second birthday. Tony would most likely try to out do what Bucky did. Which I don't think might be possible. Even for Tony."

Natasha lightly chuckled as she looped her arm through Steve's.

"Movie offer still good?" Steve asked as they left the cemetery grounds and found his motorcycle.

"Of course." Natasha answered grabbing the helmet Steve handed her. "I already picked up a few apple pies from your favorite bakery."

Steve lightly smiled as they climbed onto the bike. Natasha wrapped her arms around Steve's waist as he started the bike and pulled away from the resting grounds.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Clint was busy making himself a super easy breakfast the next morning when he spotted someone slowly creeping by.

He was fully awake at this and realized that it was Tony with a camera in hand.

Curious, the expert archer followed Tony. He ended up following the famous Iron Man into the TV room and spotted Tony move toward the front of the couch where he got his camera ready and took three quick pictures.

Now even more curious than before, Clint quietly crept over to stand next to Tony and right away his hands flew to his mouth to try to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape.

Lying there on the couch fast asleep were the famous super soldier and female assassin. Both were wrapped in their own blankets, Natasha's head rested on Steve's lap as the soldier was sitting in a reclined position with one arm drapped over Natasha's waist.

There were four empty pie boxes on the coffee table that had lingering scents of apples and several old classic movie cases were piled all over the coffee table.

Tony and Clint both knew that Steve most likely polished off three of those boxes and between the two of them they had most likely stayed up all night and watched every single one of the movies.

Tony took two more pictures of the two before he and Clint quickly moved back into the kitchen where they laughed safely knowing they wouldn't be heard.

"What the heck happened to them last night?" Clint asked.

"No clue but now there's blackmail to be used." Tony said looking at the pictures he took. "This is probably the closest Steve has ever been to a woman."

"Just to let you know, Natasha is probably gonna kill you if she finds out you took those pictures." Clint said returning to his breakfast.

"She probably will." Tony agreed before his cell phone started to ring. Checking who it was, the genius groaned and answered the call. "Hello?"

Clint popped in two pieces of bread into the toaster as Tony continued to speak to whoever was on the phone. The call ended and Tony sighed heavily.

"What's up?" Clint asked checking his eggs.

"That was Hill. Fury wants us at the helicarrier at noon." Tony answered putting his phone away and going back to the pictures.

"She say what for?" Clint asked.

"Said it was important and all that good stuff. Said Steve would probably be the most interested in it." Tony answered wondering how long it would take for Steve and Natasha to figure out that it was him who took the pictures if they somehow ended up all over the tower.

"If it has anything to do with history, the old man will love it." Clint said grabbing a plate.

"You know Uncle Sam. If it'll please his superiors then he'll put a smile on and say the subject is his favorite." Tony said.

Clint chuckled knowing that Tony was right. When it came to pleasing someone who outranked him, Steve did anything and everything he could do go beyond expectations.

Tony claimed that it was one of Steve's many annoying traits.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Tony looked around the helicarrier bridge.

Everyone was busy like always, working one something that didn't make any sense to the Avengers.

The present five heroes took their usual seats at the glass table as they waited for Fury to show up.

"What do you think this is about?" Bruce asked.

"Something that he thinks will cause the Earth to be in danger again." Tony remarked.

"Something along those lines Stark." Fury stated walking over to the table. "There's trouble and it's causing us concern."

"What is it?" Clint asked.

"A rogue assassin." Fury answered and pressed a button on the table that brought up a holographic screen for them to see. It showed a masked man wearing all black and the only visible parts of his face to be seen were his chin and mouth.

"This is why you needed us to come here?" Tony asked. "Red could take this guy with one hand."

"The reason that I needed all of you here is because this is no regular assassin." Fury explained. "We have no record of this man but from what information we've gathered we've seen that he's an expert marksman and hand to hand fighter. Yet most of the methods he uses are dated back to world war two. Rogers, since you're from that era, we need you to confirm the fighting style."

The screen then showed the masked fighter taking out several guards single handedly. Steve paid close attention to the man as he fought.

His eyes narrowed with suspicion as he continued to watch the screen. The moves the man used...they were familiar. Not just in the style of the era they were used in but Steve felt like he had seen this kind of fighting before.

Personally.

Then the face of man. Although most of his facial appearance was covered, Steve couldn't help but feel that he had seen this man before.

"Are you sure there isn't anything on this guy?" he asked.

"Nothing." Fury answered. "Do you see something we don't captain?"

"This guy...He seems familiar." Steve answered before the clip ended.

"Familiar?" Tony repeated.

"I feel like I've seen that fighting style before. In person." Steve said. "This is going to sound weird but I think I've met this guy before. That fighting style though. It's definate from my time."

"You mean this guy is using old fashioned fighting?" Tony lightly exclaimed. "No offence Cap."

"That style was definatly used during the war." Steve said ignoring Tony's remarks. "I used it at times fighting against Hydra."

"Think someone could have stolen your moves?" Clint asked.

"The only ones who had ever been close enough to learn the styles I used were the Howling Commando's and a small group of soldiers that were sent with us but they weren't around enough to learn anything. Especially not at the level this guy was at."

"Any idea what this guy is after?" Natasha asked.

"So far he just seems to be taking out high ranking men in the militaries of every country. Good or bad." Fury answered.

"Is there a pattern?" Bruce asked.

"There is actually." Fury answered. "All of the men recorded to have been killed by this man have all been captain's."

"Were there any connections besides their rankings?" Bruce asked.

"Nothing from what we've gathered. Records show that none of these men came within one hndred miles of each other."

"There has to be a reason that he's just knocking off captain's." Tony said. "Not to mention using a fight style that hasn't been used that much in seventy years."

"Which is why I need the five of you to figure this out." Fury said. "We're hoping that maybe Steve would be willing to attend a public even that has been set up in hopes of drawing this man's attention. Everyone knows Captain America. Something this tempting would be hard to ignore. Think you'd be up for it Steve?"

"Yes sir." Steve answered.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"You still thinking about the meeting?"

Steve looked up and saw Natasha walk over and sit next to him on his bed.

"I can't help but think that I've seen that fighter before." he answered.

"Maybe he was a bad guy you took down recently." Natasha suggested.

"Could be."

"Anyway, you're coming with me. We're going shopping. You need a suit and I need a new dress."

"Why?" Steve asked cusiously.

"I get to be your date for the event." Natasha answered with a smile as she pulled Steve up from the bed.

"D-date?" Steve stammered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_"Stark will be in the sky monitoring anything out of the ordinary and tapping into secured lines. Barton is steaked out somewhere inside the building hiding in the shadows. He'll jump in if anything happens. Thor and Banner will hang back until we think they may have to be sent in."_ Fury explained.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Natasha said as she placed a fresh magazine in her gun before casually slipping it into her small purse.

Steve didn't fail to notice that she hadn't placed the safety on her gun. But he had to remind himself that this was the Black Widow.

The two of them sat in a limo that was headed to a mansion where a political party was taking place. The two of them were dressed perfectly and looking like high class diplomats although their 'status' had been sent to the party.

Steve's status and name hadn't changed but Natasha's had. She would be announced as Natalia Romanova and would be Steve's girlfriend.

Knowing that he and Natasha would have to act like a couple was making Steve a little on edge.

While Steve wore the current captain's uniform, Natasha wore a simple black dress with black heeled shoes. Her hair was pulled back into a small neat bun. A sparkling diamond necklace circled her neck and dangling tear drop diamonds were hanging in her ears.

When Steve first saw her he was amazed that he hadn't noticed how beautiful she was before. Perhaps he had just been use to seeing her as Black Widow. A master assassin who was able to get the job done quickly without leaving a trace of evidence that she had even been around.

Steve had to admit that there was something in the pit of his stomach telling him that this was going to be one heck of a night.

"Sir. Ma'am. We're here." the driver announced as he put the limo in park and exited the car.

Steve looked outside the window to see a large mansion. It was brightly lit and there were guests everywhere. He right away noticed how cameras started pointing to the limo and began to wonder if someone had tipped them off that Captain America was going to make an appearance.

"Ready?" Natasha asked.

"As I'll ever be." Steve answered as the door opened. The second that it did, lights started to flash as he climbed out of the car and helped Natasha out.

The second the two wee out of the car, cameras were on them. Reporters were asking a dozen questions at a time.

Asking Steve is the woman he was with was his wife or girlfriend, asking what his next move as Captain America would be, what it was like to work with Tony Stark, how different things are now compared to his time.

Steve felt Natasha hold onto his arm as they made their way past the camera's and questions and into the mansion.

There were a few reporters that had managed to get inside and tried getting a few answers out of the two but they were brushed aside by security and the two Avengers made their way to what was the ballroom.

They stopped at the top of the stairway and looked around the room. Everyone was dressed in fancy suits and dresses. Couples were dancing in the middle of the room while others watched.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Captain Steven Rogers and Miss Natalia Romanova."

Steve and Natasha stood at the top of the stairway as everyone began to cheer for the man who was Captain America while several people were chanting USA.

"I think you're pretty popular Steve." Natasha said as they made their way down the stairs.

"This is almost as bad as when Agent Coulson told me he had watched me when I was sleeping from the ice." Steve said making Natasha laugh.

The two reached the floor and were almost instantly surrounded by military officials who were eager to shake the hand of the world's first and only super soldier.

Steve quickly lost count of how many hands he had shaken and how many times he had been told by the men how great an honor it was to meet the countries greatest soldier and captain.

Natasha was enjoying how shy and modest Steve was from all the attention. She could only guess that he didn't get this much attention in the past because he had been sent off on so many missions and didn't have time to bask in the public's love and attention.

He had told them stories of the times that he had been the public's eye. Needless to say, it caused Tony to try to get Steve out more.

She smiled as Steve was asked numerous questions about what the war was like and how it felt to have taken down so many enemies.

She could tell that the subjects were starting to make him feel uneasy and decided to pull him away from it. Music started to play and she took this chance to get him away from all of the questions and attention by leading him to the dance floor.

"Thought I'd spare you from all of that." she said as they went into a waltz position.

"Thank you." Steve said as they began to move to the music. "I was popular in the past but this is crazy."

"Like Coulson had said Steve, you're the worlds first super hero. People did, and still do, look up to you."

Steve lightly smiled as they continued to dance. They soon lost themselves in each other's eyes.

_"You're pretty good at this Capsicle. Thought you didn't know how to dance."_ Tony's voice said over the earpieces the two wore.

_"Nat taught him how."_ Clint's voice said.

"Well, I couldn't let him learn from either one of you." Natasha said.

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_ Tony asked with fake offensivness.

_"Come on guys. Stay focused."_ Bruce's voice told them although amusement was clear in his voice.

Someone tapped a microphone and the music stopped. Steve and Natasha slowly parted before turning their attention to the person who was talking.

The man turned out to be the army general who began to talk about how great the country was, how strong the army is and how the event would help further benefit them all.

Then he pulled a surprise by announcing that Steve was there and asked him to join his side.

Natasha lightly smiled at Steve faintly blushed before they made their way to stand with the general who began to talk about all of the great things Steve was currently doing.

_"I see movement."_ Clint announced urgently a split second before a loud pop was heard.

Natasha felt the hand in her hand suddenly vanish. She looked to the side in horror to see Steve on the ground with a hole in his dress jacket. Screams quickly erupted around them as Natasha fell to the ground next to Steve.

_"Natasha! What's going on?"_ Tony demanded.

"Steve's been hit!" Natasha answered feeling for a pulse. She was relieved when she found it. "Steve. Steve!"

The blond soldier's eyes fluttered open and he winced as he sat up, a silver bullet falling from his chest.

_"Cap, you alright?"_ Bruce asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine." Steve answered.

"Guess you were right about always being prepared." Natasha said helping him to his feet.

"I just wish they had bullet proof vests in my day." Steve said. "Has the target been spotted?"

_"Not yet."_ Clint answered. _"Civilians are being escorted out."_

_"I'm doing a scan. Steve. Natasha. There's someone walking towards you."_ Tony announced.

_"I got a clear shot. Let me know when to take him Captain."_ Clint announced.

The two looked around and quickly spotted a familiar black dressed assassin with a gun in hand.

"The rumors about you are true." he said in a deep and calm voice. "Captain America, the living legend, strongest soldier on the planet. I've seen you in action and still, I underestimated you."

"Who are you? And why are you doing this?" Steve demanded walking a few feet closer to the man.

"Revenge." the man answered. "I am the Winter Soldier and all of those other lesser captain's I killed were for practice. I was building the confidence and skill I needed to come after you Rogers."

"Why me?" Steve asked. "What did I do to you?"

"That'll be answered in time. I only appeared before you tonight to let you have a close encounter with me. There will be other meetings between us. I can promise you that. But for now, I believe you have a building to evacuate."

A sudden and large explosion erupted, causing everyone's attention to change.

Steve looked around for the Winter Soldier once the exlosion died down and saw that he was gone.

"Clint, where did he go?" he asked.

_"Lost him in the crowd."_ the archer answered.

_"That fire is going to burn down the whole building. We need to get everyone out of there now!"_ Tony declared.

"Alright." Steve agreed going into full leader mode. "Tony, do scans and tell us if there's anyone else still in the house. Clint, Natasha and I will handle the crowd. Make sure they get out safely."

Everyone quickly carried out the captain's orders as the flames began to reach the roof and devour everything in its path.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bruce lightly smiled turning away from what he thought was an unnessessary x-ray. It was going to take a lot more than a single bullet hitting Steve's protected chest to do any damage but Fury had started making these little check-up's routine after missions.

"Everything is perfectly fine Steve. I doubt you'll even get bruised from this." he said as the taller man pulled a plain white shirt on. "You _might_ feel a little sore since it was close range but I doubt it."

"Thanks Bruce." Steve said standing from the exam table.

"No problem." Bruce said. "So were you able to get a good look at this guy?"

"There's something definately familiar about him. I don't like it." Steve answered.

"You don't like that he's familiar or that you can't recognize him?" Bruce asked.

"Both." Steve answered as they left the room and walked toward the bridge where the rest of the team was waiting. "I can't help but feel that I've seen this Winter Soldier before. But I haven't. I've never heard of this Winter Soldier and I have no idea what I did to make him do this."

"Don't worry Steve. We'll find out who this guy is and what he wants." Bruce assured.

"I hope so. Tonight was a close call. I don't want that to happen again." Steve said.

"With you leading us, I doubt it." Bruce said with a small smile.

Steve lightly smiled before they entered the bridge.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"It's alive." Tony exclaimed playfully as Steve and Bruce walked into the bridge and to the table where the rest of the Avengers were sitting.

"Knock it off Stark." Fury said. "Captain, how are you feeling?"

"Fine sir." Steve answered taking his usual seat to the right of the head of the table.

"Scans show that nothing is wrong. He probably won't even get bruised from it." Bruce added taking his own seat between Thor and Clint.

"Good. Now we can all discuss what happened tonight." Fury said. "Rogers, what exactly did this Winter Soldier tell you?"

"He said that I was going to pay for something that I did. I have no idea what he meant by it and he promised that there would be more meetings in the future." Steve answered.

"Alright. How was he able to get by everyone then?" Fury asked.

"Could have blended in with the crowd." Bruce suggested. "Or as the help. No one pays much attention to service workers."

"In that case, I want the lists of all the guests, all the employee's and any other high officials that were there. Cross check them to all those who attended the event. This should help us narrow it down a bit. There should be a few names of party crashers that will show up. Until we're able to get a good enough suspect list I want all of you to take this time to unwind. Despite clever protection and thinking ahead, we had a close call tonight. Go ahead and take the time to relax and we'll notify you when something comes up."

The team was dismissed and went to the flight deck where they boarded a jet that would take them to Stark Tower.

The entire flight, the team made small conversation and debates about pointless things.

Steve participated a bit in the debates but his mind was on the Winter Soldier.

His voice.

It had sounded familiar. It was definatly a voice that he had heard before and often.

Even with his enhanced memory, Steve wasn't able to pinpoint where he had heard the man's voice. It was frustrating.

This was certainly going to be on his mind until he found out who this Winter Soldier is.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

The next morning found Clint doing his usual sneaking around in the air vents of the tower when he came to the vent that belonged to Steve's room.

Being as quiet as possible, he came to the open slits and looked into the room.

He easily spotted Steve sitting on the edge of his bed with a look of deep thought on his face. On his lap was an open sketch book with a figure drawn out with careful skill.

The archer quickly realized that it was Winter Soldier. Drawn so well that it looked almost real.

_Man, that guy really must have messed with Steve._ Clint thought to himself as he continued to watch Steve sit as still as stone. _Still, what _did_ the guy mean when he said he wanted revenge on Steve? Cap said that he never met Winter Soldier before. This whole thing is messed up._

"Need something Clint?" Steve asked surprising the agent.

"How'd you know I was in here?" Clint asked with surprise in his voice.

"Enhanced hearing. Remember?" Steve answered looking up to the vent where he could see his fellow teammate. "Heard you coming from a few feet away."

"Well, there goes my April Fool's prank." Clint muttered playfully then asked seriously. "You alright though Cap?"

"Just thinking."

"This Winter Soldier really got to you, didn't he?" Clint asked.

"Just the fact that I feel like I've met him when I haven't." Steve answered shutting the sketchbook.

"Maybe he's doing it to mess with you. You know, make you think you've met him when you haven't in order to get your thoughts mixed up." Clint suggested. "You should have seen Natasha pull that trick on me a few times."

Steve lightly smirked.

"Maybe you're right." he said.

"Good. Glad to hear that from one person." Clint said with a grin. "Anyway, I'd watch out for Tony if I were you. I heard him and Bruce talking about putting anti-gravitation sensors in your suit so that you can fly."

"That'll be a cold day in hell." Steve said.

Clint chuckled as the captain's reaction.

"Good luck with that Cap." he said before making his way down the vent.

_I wonder if Tony would make some of those gadgets for me._ Clint wondered as he went around a corner.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha quietly walked into the den where she easily spotted Steve sitting on one of the armchairs with a book in his hands. The super soldier wasn't too fond of the entertainment that showed on the tv channels and figured catching up with the times was a better idea than watching mindless programs.

"You sure you're not hurt?" she asked walking over to the chair.

Steve looked up and spotted her walking over. He closed the book and put it aside as he gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine Natasha." he assured. "It caught me off guard but I should just be grateful that it didn't hit me anywhere else. I should be asking if _you_ are alright."

"Steve, how long have you known me?" Natasha asked with a smirk as she sat on the footstool in front of the chair he was occupying. "You know that I can handle myself in a situation like that. Although, I do admit that I was worried about you. I would have felt a little better knowing you were wearing that vest the entire time."

"Sorry." Steve said with a small smirk. "Guess I should have told you about that."

"Hey, I'm just glad that you weren't hurt." Natasha said. "Although I can't promise that the next time you and I are on a mission and you 'forget' to inform me of anything."

"I won't forget. Promise." Steve vowed.

"Good. So, what's got you thinking like this?" Natasha asked. "You're not like this unless you're really thinking about something. Is it about Winter Soldier?"

"You sure you're not a mind reader?"

"Clint told me he was sneaking around the vents again." she said with a small smirk before they were serious again.

"Yes, actually." Steve answered. "I know before I said that I felt like I met this man at some point. Something is telling me that I _do_ know him. He looked familiar and now he sounds familiar. Guess being in that ice all those years has thrown me off a little."

"Not entierly." Natasha said. "You were there enough to know to put on extra protection because you agreed to a mission where an assassin was taking out military captain's. We'll find out who this guy is and we'll find out why he's doing these things."

"I have a bad feeling that we won't find out soon enough." Steve said. "Something's telling me that something bad is going to happen. Soon."

"You sure about this?" Natasha asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I got this same feeling during a lot of my missions during the war. I was right most of the time. Could have been just because I knew that I was heading into dangerous missions all those times but I still don't like to take chances."

"You'll have us there with you in case something does happen." Natasha said. "You've always looked out for us Steve and now we're going to do it for you."

"Just...promise that you'll be careful." Steve said. "I know that you can take care of yourself but...I...worry."

Natasha smiled hearing Steve's concern for her. She didn't get to hear something like this very often and to hear it from the super soldier was flattering.

Yet at the same time she felt she was going to have to remind Steve who he was talking to.

"Don't worry Steve. I promise." she said.

"Good. I'd hate it if anything happened to any of you because of me." Steve said. "This guy is after me for some reason and I'm going to make sure that none of you get caught in the middle of it."

"Steve, we're already involved. He could have taken me out along with you. I think he purposely aimed the way he did. He took out all of those other captain's with one shot to the head. This was just a message."

"I know." Steve agreed. "Natasha, I don't think you and I should go out on undercover missions like that until this thing is settled. I don't want you to be in any more danger."

Natasha lightly glared at the man before her.

"Steve, I'm not like the women from your time." she stated standing. "I don't need you to be protecting me and sheltering me from all of the evil in the world. Don't forget that I was part of it for a while."

She was about to storm out of the room when she felt Steve catch her hand.

"I'm sorry Natasha." he said turning her around so they were facing each other. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I know that you're not like the women from my time. Far from it. I guess...I guess I don't want to see you hurt any more than any one else on the team."

"Why is that?" she asked, all anger having faded.

Steve lightly blushed and cast his eyes toward the ground.

"I...uh...I like you Natasha." he said.

He waited for a slap or hit to the gut but instead felt Natasha lift his head so he was looking right at her.

"About time." she said before embracing him.

Steve was confused for a moment as he wrapped his arms around the spy but decided to not question it.

His eyes darted up to the vent where he easily spotted Clint with a video camera in hand.

"Barton!"

Clint quickly scrammbled away from sight as Natasha chuckled.

"He won't get far." she said pulling out a teaser.

Steve watched her leave the room with a stunned expression on his face.

"If there has ever been a moment in my life when I've been so confused." he muttered to himself before following the Black Widow.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _I was in such a good mood when I discovered what Captain America 2 will be about that I just got inspired to write another chapter so soon. Hope you like it._

.

.

Tony easily noticed the limp that Clint had as he slowly walked into the living room. He was puzzled by this sudden limp but didn't bother to ask why. He knew Clint well enough that it must have been received by doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

And it was most likely related to the Black Widow which was why Tony wasn't asking any questions.

"Where's Thor? It's quiet." Clint asked.

"He went to see Jane for a while." Bruce answered. "Said he'd be back in a few days."

"Any word from Fury yet?" the archer asked slowly easing himself onto the sofa.

"Nothing yet." Bruce answered with his eyes on Clint. He also noticed the new limp but, like Tony, knew better than to ask.

"Steve told me that the guy sounded familiar to him." Clint said. "Said that the guy sounded like someone he knew."

"How is that possible?" Bruce asked as Tony went to sit on the armchair.

"Almost everyone from his time is gone and whoever is left is not exactly in the fighting shape." Tony added.

"Don't ask me. That's what Steve said." Clint replied.

"This whole Winter Soldier thing is really getting to him." Bruce said. "It may even because of his PTSD that he thinks this assassin is someone he knows."

"Gotta be some pretty strong set backs for that." Tony said. "From what my dad told me when I was a kid, Steve never came across assassins and none of the enemies even came close to sounding like this Winter Soldier character."

"Is there another way that we can try to figure out who this guy is?" Clint asked.

"Until we get our hands on that list Fury is making, there's nothing we can do." Bruce answered.

"What if we do something to help the old man?" Tony suggested. "That was a close call the other night. I doubt that a single bullet could do much damage to Steve but still..."

"What should we do?" Bruce asked. "Steve won't agree to something unless it's a group thing."

"Then we'll make it a group thing but make sure that he's the center of attention." Tony said. "Let's take him to Coney Island. He told me he use to go there back in the day."

"Think he'd be up for it?" Clint asked. "Isn't that where he'd go with his friend?"

"Bucky." Tony answered. "He might be against it at first but if the whole group wants to go to relax then he'll do it."

"Worth a shot." Bruce said. "He's the leader of the team and he needs to relax. If he keeps going the way he does then it won't be good for him mentally."

"Good. It's agreed." Tony said getting up. "Let's go tell him. Do they still have senior citizen discounts?"

Clint chuckled as he got up and Bruce shook his head with an amused smile. If Tony wasn't careful, sooner or later, Steve would put him in his place.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Clint watched in amazment as Steve finished off his fourth hotdog.

"Had your fill yet Cap?" Tony asked looking just as amazed as Clint.

"Hey, I haven't had this food in seventy years." Steve said. "Actually, seventy one. Was about a year before going into the war that I was here last. I'm just glad to know that some things stayed the same."

"We can tell you're happy." Tony said. "You've been eatting for two hours straight."

Steve simply shrugged as he sipped his lemonade as he looked at the park around them. He'd been hesitant about coming back to a place he'd once known. Scared that it had changed along with the rest of the world.

Yet to his surprise, it hadn't changed that much. It was bigger, had new colors of paint but really it was pretty much the same.

He could see the Cyclone in the distance and it instantly brought back the last time he and Bucky had ridden it. Having been a frail and constantly ill person, Steve's stomach hadn't liked being thrown for a loop.

Perhaps now that he was stronger, healthier, he could manage it. It was just getting past the memory of it that he had to get over first.

"So, what ride should we go on first?" Bruce asked.

"How about the Wonder Wheel?" Steve suggested. "It's got a good view from the top."

"Giant spinning wheel it is." Tony declared as they made their way toward the white wheel looming over the park.

Natasha looked at Steve who was smiling happily as he looked around the park. He seemed to be at peace knowing that one place from his past was still here and hadn't changed during the time he'd been frozen.

She was glad that he was able to be at peace even if it was just for a while. She slipped her hand into his and laced her fingers through his. She right away felt his fingers close around hers.

The group reached the giant ferris wheel and stood in line. Luckily there wasn't a big crowd today so it wouldn't take long to get carts.

Bruce, Clint and Tony took one of the caged carts while Steve and Natasha had one to themselves.

Natasha watched the scene as they went higher and higher. The view was amazing. The ocean was the perfect shade of blue, white sails were calmly gliding boats through the waters and the city seemed to quiet for once.

"Told you it has a great view." Steve said.

"It does." Natasha said before turning to look at the blond soldier. "But I think I like this one better."

Steve lightly chuckled as Natasha placed her head on his shoulder. Unfortunatly, Tony's voice decided to interrupt their peace.

_"Steve and Natasha swinging in a cage, pretty soon they'll be sucking face..."_

"Stark, don't make me tell everyone what happened in Rino." Natasha warned.

Tony's voice was silenced but Clint's laughter rang out clearly.

"Ignore them." Natasha said settling back against Steve.

"Already do." Steve said placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you glad that Coney Island hasn't changed much?" she asked as the cart started to ascend again.

"Very." Steve answered. "I didn't come here much but it always gave me some peace. Especially with Bucky around. He never let me live it down when I lost my lunch on the Cyclone."

Natasha lightly chuckled.

The cart passed the top point and started to head toward the ground.

_"Rock the boat, rock the boat..."_

The spy and soldier laughed hearing Bruce try to get Tony and Clint to stop their antics. Appearantly they forgot that they were in a cage with the man who turned into the Other Guy.

But the only way they would learn is if they go through the experience.

Luckily for them and everyone else in the area, the ride ended and the five Avengers climbed out of the cages.

"That was fun." Tony said casually. "What's next?"

"Nothing that involves shaking the ride." Bruce declared.

"Cyclone it is." Tony said and started walking in the direction of the roller coaster.

Steve took a deep breathe in and out before following the others. Soon the roar of the roller coaster filled his ears and he quickly spotted the ride in motion.

The people on the ride were shouting happily as the ride tossed them side to side.

Steve remembered the very car that he and Bucky had riden. He was glad that they'd been far enough in the back that no one saw him make a mess of himself.

"Where should we sit for the photo?" Tony asked.

"It takes pictures?" Steve asked.

"Sure does Cap." Clint answered. "New feature. I say we sit in the front."

"Sounds good." Tony said and led the way toward the front railings. He and Clint stood in the spot to have the first car while Bruce would sit alone in the second and Steve and Natasha would grab the third.

Soon the train of cars returned and stopped. The riders hair was messy and sticking out in all directions. They all let out excited yells as they climbed off the ride and walked down the EXIT ramp.

Now the five Avengers were climbing into the cars and waiting for the ride to start.

Steve looked at the car he sat in. It was easy to tell that the whole thing had been replaced. It looked too new and the material was different from the one that he remembered.

But he realized that seventy years was probably long enough to have new equipment installed.

"You ok?" Natasha asked placing her hand on his.

"Yeah." he answered. "Just brings back a lot of memories."

"But you're making some new ones." she said.

Steve smiled as he looked at her.

"They're going great so far." he said.

Natasha smiled at him before the ride operators made sure their safety bars were in place and the ride suddenly shot out.

Steve easily heard Clint and Tony shouting happily from the front, shouting for the ride to go faster and their arms in the air.

Natasha's laughter filled Steve's ears over the rush of wind. He found himself smiling upon hearing her laughter. He hated that she didn't laugh very much. Her laughter was musical.

"Say cheese!" Clint shouted.

Steve was already smiling and saw a quick flash that he assumed was the camera. He smiled as the ride continued with him and his friends being tossed from one side to the next.

It started to feel like old times again.

The ride finally came to an end and Steve noticed that his hair was all over the place and he hadn't gotten sick to his stomach. The ride stopped and they climbed off, laughing and smiling.

"That ride never gets old." Tony mused. "What do you think Capsicle?"

"Same as I remember." Steve answered attempting to fix his hair.

"Let's go find our picture." Clint said.

"We should each get a copy." Bruce suggested.

The group moved to the small shop next to the ride and spotted the row of monitors behind the cashier. They quickly found their picture and couldn't help but laugh.

Tony and Clint both looked like they were rocking out, Bruce looked like he was trying not to fall out and Steve and Natasha had huge smiles on their faces.

"We'll take five copies of car one." Tony said to the cashier.

"This has been fun. Too bad Thor couldn't make it." Natasha said looking in a small mirror to fix her hair.

"We'll make sure to bring him next time." Bruce said looking at a row of stuffed toys.

"Got 'em." Tony announced handing them a picture each.

"So, what do we do next?" Clint asked with a grin.

"Let's see what else there is." Bruce suggested.

"Yeah, I need to get my land legs back after that ride." Tony said as they left the shop and began to walk around.

Music filled the air and they easily spotted a carousel in motion with only a few children happily riding the metal horses with their parents standing next to them.

They entered the area were most of the games were located.

"Ugh, this reminds me of the circus." Clint muttered.

"Know the tricks of winning some of these games?" Bruce asked.

"All of them." Clint answered. "I could win every game here and everyone would think that I was just lucky."

"Prove it." Tony declared.

"You honestly want to help me carry that many prizes?" Clint asked.

"Good point. Ok. Win Natasha a teddy bear."

"How about you win one and give it to Pepper?" Natasha replied as Steve chuckled.

"What is it with you women?" Tony muttered dramatically.

They came to a ring toss game where Clint was going to inform them on how to win by spotting certain bottles that were different from the rest.

"It's funny how Clint cheats." Natasha said as she and Steve stood to the side of the game.

"This is only going to give Tony a reason to try these games and try to win every time." Steve said.

"At least he won't be locked away in his lab causing explisions." Natasha said.

"Good point." Steve said as he continued to look around.

He froze when he spotted someone standing a few feet away looking directly at him. His blood turned to ice and his breath stilled inside him.

"Steve?" Natasha asked with a concerned expression. She looked in the distance to try to see what he was looking up but only saw a crowd of people walk by.

Steve slowly tore away from the spy and walked into the crowd.

"Guys." Natasha said to the rest of the men who were engrossed in the game. Bruce was the only one who looked at her when she called and noticed that their team leader was missing.

"Where's Steve?" he asked.

"He saw something." Natasha answered and began to follow Steve with Bruce following right after. They quickly followed Steve's form through the crowd, trying to keep up with his quick pace.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve quickly followed the figure that ducked behind the games and started running after tha man when he noticed he was being followed.

The super soldier ran faster, desperate to find out if what he saw was real or not. The face of this man...There was no way that it could be possible.

He saw the man run towards the Cyclone and quicked his pace. He broke out into the open area and searched for his target. He sighed in frustration when he realized he lost him.

"Steve!"

The blond soldier turned and spotted Natasha and Bruce hurrying over to them.

"Steve, what happened? Are you alright?" Natasha asked.

"I'm fine." he answered quietly, still searching through the crowd.

"What happened?" Bruce asked lightly panting.

"I thought...I thought I saw someone." Steve answered.

"Was it Winter Soldier?" Natasha asked.

"No." Steve answered. "It wasn't him. It was someone else. Someone I saw die."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve held the edges of the sink as if for dear life. His entire body shook and his breaths came out quick and short.

He looked himself in the mirror and saw a man who looked like he was loosing his mind. He hadn't dare told the others who the person was that he saw even though he was sure they knew who he had in mind.

_There's no way that it could be him._ Steve thought to himself as he splashed water onto his face. _I saw him..._

_Knock, knock._

Steve looked to the open bathroom door and spotted Natasha.

"Steve,"

"Please, I want to be alone." Steve stated. "I...I need to clear my head for a minute."

"I know you want to be alone right now but we need to know what you saw. We need to know why you got so worked up." she said.

"I can't." he replied. "I already feel like I'm loosing my mind. If I say it, let others hear it, then I _know_ I'll have lost it."

"Steve, we know that there's something going on here." Natasha said placing her hands on his shoulders and making him face her. "This Winter Soldier has a connection to you because you are the one he wants. There's something about him and your past that's connecting and we need to know what it is. Let us help you Steve."

"I...Natasha..."

"Shhh." she whispered as she pulled Steve into a comforting embrace. She felt Steve hang onto her as if she was about to slip away from him forever. His grip was strong but not enough to hurt her.

"I'm seeing things Natasha." Steve whispered after a few quiet moments. "There's no way it could have been him. I _saw_ him die."

"I know Steve." Natasha said pulling back just enough for him to look her in the eyes. "Whoever this Winter Soldier is, he knows enough about your past to try to mess with your head. But you're stronger than this Steve. You can't let him get the better of you or else he'll be successful in his mission and you can't let that happen. You can beat his mind tricks Steve."

Steve looked into her eyes for a moment, processing everything she just said. He nodded.

"You're right." he said and gave her a weak smile. "Thanks Natasha."

"Glad I could help." she said. "Come on. Let's go talk to the others."

Steve nodded, still unsure if he should tell the others who the person he chased after reminded him of. He knew Tony could give him a hard time but the others were a bit more understanding.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"You're serious?" Tony questioned just as Steve had predicted.

"Yes, I am." the soldier answered staring at his untouched mug of steaming coffee.

"It could have been someone that looked like him. There's a lot of people that look like someone else. I once saw someone who looked like Thor." Bruce said.

Steve remained silent. He knew the others would have a hard time understanding. It had been best to keep it to himself but Natasha had been right about the others needing to know what he had seen.

He had drawn them a picture of the person when he had spotted him standing in the distance watching him.

The second the others had seen it, they had right away gone into shock. They had seen the face of the person before in old and nearly worn out photo's. Some of which Steve possessed.

The face of James 'Bucky' Barnes.

"Steve, we're not saying that you didn't see what you did. But you have to admit that this is a little hard to accept." Bruce said looking at the picture again. "This man does look like Sergeant Barnes but there are some differences."

"I know." Steve agreed. It was the differences he noticed right away which caused him to second guess if he had seen right to begin with.

The hair color and body build were different. Bucky's black hair was now a shade of brown and he seemed to be in better shape then the last time Steve had seen him.

He was sure that it had been Bucky but now even he was questioning himself. It could have been another person that looked just like his best friend. It would explain why he ran off in such a hurry and never looked back.

Steve wasn't sure what to think anymore. Ever since the Winter Soldier showed up his world was turning even more upside down than before and he didn't like it. He hated not knowing this new century he'd awaken in and now things were turning out even worse than before.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

The calm and quiet of night were the only things that hadn't changed over the near century he'd been frozen. Really the biggest difference was that the stars weren't as easy to see anymore.

_Maybe I am loosing my mind._ Steve thought to himself as he turned away from the window to lie down. _I saw Bucky fall and even though the man I saw looked like him there's no way it could have been him._ _Maybe I'm still coming to terms of what's happened to me. There's no way that I could get over what happened to Bucky. He was like my older brother._

"_Captain Rogers, I am very sorry to interrupt but are you still awake sir?"_

"Yes Jarvis. What is it?"

"_Sir, Dr. Banner is asking for your presence in the morning. He asked for me to ask you as he is still down in the lab."_ the AI answered.

"Did he say what he needed me for?" Steve asked.

"_Yes sir. He explained that he wanted to do a facial recognition scan to determin if the Winter Soldier and Sergeant James Barnes are the same person."_

Steve sat up hearing that.

"Is he still in the lab?" he asked.

"_Yes sir."_ Jarvis answered.

"Tell him I'm on my way." Steve said as he got up and quickly found the sketching of the Bucky look-alike and a photo of himself and his friend from the war before throwing a shirt on and practically running out of his room toward the elevator.

The elevator felt like it was taking its sweet time just getting from one floor to the next and it was causing Steve to want to hit the emergency stop and run down the stairs even though he knew that wasn't the safest idea.

Finally, he reached the floor where Bruce was. He punched in his special code at the lab door and was right away given access.

"Dr. Banner?"

"Steve."

The blond turned to see Bruce standing at a desk looking like he was going to pull another all nighter.

"Guess Jarvis caught you while you were still awake huh?" the doctor asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah." Steve answered and held up the drawing and photo. "Don't know if you'd want to try them now."

"I think we can agree that it'll be on both of our minds." Bruce replied taking the items and walking over to a scanner with Steve close behind. He was about to lower the top of the scanner when he looked back at the captain. "You're sure the drawing of Winter Soldier wasn't just from thinking you saw Bucky?"

"I know what I saw." Steve answered. "I didn't draw my best friend."

Bruce nodded and closed the lid.

Steve wathed as a light slid from one side under the lid to the other and back again. Bruce switched on a monitor where the two images showed up. He quickly typed a few things and Steve watched in amazement as his own face was removed from the war picture and only his drawing and the actual photo of Bucky remaind.

Soon a scan was processing the chances of the two men in the photo.

"It'll take a minute or two." Bruce said softly.

Steve nodded and sat down on a chair with his head slightly lowered and his back hunched.

Bruce right away took this as disconcerning. Steve was the perfect picture of manners and etiquet. Holding doors for others, clothes neatly pressed, using a napkin after every bite...

Seeing Steve slouching wasn't a good sign in Bruce's opinion and he had an idea why.

"What are you going to do if it's a match?" he asked.

Steve sighed but remained in his current position.

"I don't know." he answered which also made Bruce a little more nervous. Steve not having a plan wasn't something none of them ever wanted to hear. "My question is, how did he survive the fall?" Steve said softly.

Bruce wished that he had an aswer to that. For Steve and himself. Though it had been against Steve's wishes, Fury had shown them a photo of the cliff where the train mission had taken place and how high the cliff was from the icy ground below.

Steve and Thor were probably the only ones who could survive a fall like that but a regular human didn't stand a chance.

Bucky was a regular person and there was no way he could have survived that fall without some kind of help. Either from an unknown being or a higher power.

A small _DING_ alerted the two Avengers. The scan was done.

Bruce right away checked the results and Steve stood close by waiting to hear what the results were.

Bruce checked the percentage and looked at Steve with an unreadable look.

"What is it?" the super soldier asked.

"It's...It's a fifty percent match." Bruce answered. "We're not any closer to finding out who Winter Soldier is."

Steve sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair.

_I really am loosing it._ he thought. _Someone else is going to have to lead the team. I'm not in my right mind to do this._

The legendary soldier quietly walked out of the lab to head back upstairs. The entire time Bruce had watched him go, sad that he couldn't help Steve more.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_"There was a match?!"_

_"It was just a fifty percent match."_ Bruce's voice answered.

_"How did he take it?"_ Clint asked.

_"I think he's just as shaken up as before."_ Bruce answered. _"I think we'll have to keep an eye on him for a while."_

_"You don't think he'll do anything, do you?"_ Natasha asked.

_"No. Steve's not like that."_ Tony quickly answered. _"But we should try to at least have someone around him as much as we can. This might cause him to be even more depressed than before and we all know how he gets when he's like that."_

Steve pushed himself away from the wall as anger flared inside him. He quickly walked away and went back to his room where he quickly found his duffle bag and began to load it with clothes. The last thing he stuffed into it was his faded sketch book.

He grabbed his motorcycle keys and quickly made his way down the hall and into the stairway. It was one of the few places where Jarvis couldn't monitor anything. It took a few minutes for him to reach the garage and once he did he strapped his bag onto his bike before climbing on and starting the engine.

Before taking off, he reached into his pocket where he grabbed his rarely used cell phone and tossed it to the ground.

Once that was done, he quickly grabbed the handles and sped off.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"We don't need to treat him like he's a mental case." Natasha declared as she stormed down the hallway.

"We know he's not a mental case." Clint stated, finding it tricky to keep up with Natasha. "We're just saying that maybe he'll get even more depressed since there was a half match between the pictures. It could make him more upset than he already is."

Natasha whirled around and looked at Clint sharply. The archer skidded to a stop and took a step back from Natasha's glare.

"You know what I mean." Clint quickly stated. "With everything that's already happened to him, this might be an even bigger blow and hurt him more."

Natasha turned back and walked down the hallway with Clint quickly following her. They reached the door to Steve's room and Natasha knocked.

The two assassins quickly became confused when Steve didn't answer.

Clint knocked on the door loudly. Again, the door wasn't answered.

"Steve." Natasha called as she opened the door and walked inside. She frowned when she didn't seem him anywhere.

"Cap?" Clint called. "You here?"

The archer then proceeded to check the suite for any sign of their team leader. Natasha right away noticed that something was wrong.

The closet door was wide open. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that several pieces of Steve's clothing was missing. Turning to the side table by the bed, Natasha quickly hurried over and opened the drawer.

It was empty.

Natasha felt herself stand on slightly weak legs. The only thing that Steve ever kept in the drawer was his prized sketch book that held all of the drawings he'd done even before he'd been accepted for the super soldier program.

Natasha turned around in time to see Clint standing in the doorway.

"He's not here." he said then said in a louder tone. "Jarvis. Where's Steve?"

_"I last detected Captain Rogers leaving the garage on his motorcycle sir."_ the AI answered.

"He knows he can't take off without letting anyone know." Clint stated pulling out his phone and calling Steve's number. The call was never answered.

"Jarvis, track Steve's cell phone." Clint declared as he and Natasha left the room and started looking for Tony and Bruce.

_"My system indicates that Captain Rogers' cellular phone is in the garage."_ Jarvis answered.

"Oh God." Natasha said before she and Clint shot down the hall.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Steve's gone!" Clint shouted as he and Natasha burst into the lab.

"What?!" Tony and Bruce exclaimed.

"He left the tower." Natasha answered.

"He took off on his bike and left his phone behind." Clint answered placing a small black cell phone on the lab table.

"Why would he leave?" Bruce asked confused. "Especially when he knows that we have to inform SHIELD of our locations."

"Did anyone say anything to him to upset him?" Natasha asked.

"No. None of us have done anything." Tony answered.

"Is there any way that you can track him down?" Clint asked. "Is there a chip or something you put on his bike?"

"Tried that already. He found it when he was giving it a tune up and asked that I not do it again since he said he wouldn't do it to me. Made me feel bad so I didn't replace it."

"Does anyone know any place that he might go to?" Bruce asked.

"The only other place that we know about is his apartment that SHIELD gave him. But he know that we know where it is. There has to be some other place." Clint answered.

"Was there any place during the war that he had?" Tony asked. "Kinda like a safe house or just a regular place away from the public and enemy eye."

"I don't know about anything like that." Natasha answered.

"Me either." Clint added.

"Should we take this to Fury?" Bruce asked.

"No." Tony answered. "Let's keep him out of it for as long as we can. Actually, it's Thor that I'm worried about."

"No kidding." Clint agreed. "Once Thor finds out that Steve ran off he's going to go out searching for him with lightning blasting everywhere."

The others nodded in agreement. Of the men, Steve and Thor got along the easiest and it was easy to see that they were becoming best friends. They were the only two who didn't understand this world so it would be understandable that they would stick together and they were the two strongest and biggest.

It somehow allowed them to form a friendly bond almost instantly.

"I think the only thing we can do is go out and search the city." Bruce said. "Try to look in places that we think Steve might go to."

"Then let's get going." Tony declared.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve found himself grateful that the building before him was still the same. Truthfully, he had come to see it after he'd been revived from the ice.

It was a secret hide-out house that Colonel Phillips had ordered to be built in a secret location for Steve and the Howling Commando's when they had time off from the war. It was built in such a private location so that they would be able to rest peacefully without the worry of being hunted down by the newspapers or any possible enemies.

The Commando's had loved staying in this house when they had time to relax.

Steve climbed off his motorcycle and walked it into the small shed behind the house. Shutting the worn out doors, he picked up his bag and walked to the back entrance.

Not surprised, Steve found the door was still locked. Even after all these years. He stepped over to the porch railings and picked up a round wooden orb that was suppose to be connected to the wooden rail.

He reached in and smiled when he found the rusted key. It felt familiar in his hand even though he hadn't been able to come to this house very much. He wondered if the Commando's had come here at all once he'd been declared killed in action.

Unlocking the door, Steve stepped into the house and instantly felt like he was back in the forties. Everything was almost exactly how he remembered it. Granted that the place was covered in dust.

Steve slowly walked through the kitchen, dinning and living area. Taking in everything as memories came back to him of the time he and his team were here. There had been a lot of card games and lots of beer.

Being careful with the stairs, Steve went to the second floor where the bedrooms were located. All of the doors were closed but Steve knew which ones belonged to whom. He walked to the right and passed two doors and went to the only one at the end of the hall.

He opened the door and walked in as another wave of familiarity washed over him.

The queen sized bed was still made and the whole room was still the same as he left it. Only seriously covered in dust. Placing his bag on the floor, Steve walked over to the small dresser against the wall and looked at the photo's that were still in frames.

Individual pictures of his team, Bucky, Howard and Peggy.

He slowly reached for her picture but decided against it and went over to the single balcony door and opened it, thinking he should let in some fresh air.

Sure enough, a cool breeze slammed into him and flowed into the room as he looked over the country side.

_Maybe when all of this is over I can tell the others about this place and we can stay here together._ Steve thought to himself. _If they ever trust me again._

After looking at the view for a while longer, Steve removed his jacket and went back inside. Preparing himself for a long day and night of cleaning.

.

.

To GODZILLAGIRL, this chapter was posted for you after reading your request.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"A week straight of cleaning. Good thing I don't tire so easily and don't need much sleep." Steve said to himself as he finished hanging the last of the bedsheets. He'd been glad to discover that the glass containers of laundry soap were still in tact after all the years that had gone by.

During the seven days he'd been in his hide-out house, Steve had done nothing but clean. The house that had been practically grey in color from decades of dust now looked as good as new.

Floors, walls, tables, sheets and everything were scrubbed clean and repaired.

Looking at the house, Steve figured that a paint job was the only thing keeping the house from looking exactly the same as when it was first built.

But after a week of cleaning, washing and fixing things, the only thing he wanted to do right now was rest and try to clear his head.

Walking onto the porch, he sat on one of the wooden chairs and looked at the large green feild that was behind the house. The wind brushed against the grass and flew against the different colored sheets that were hanging on the clothes lines.

It was calm and quiet here. That hadn't changed and Steve was glad for it. No technology to confuse or frustrate him. Things were simple.

If only that were entirely true. The problem with the Winter Soldier was the cause of all this. Him making that sketch, showing it to Bruce, finding out there was a fifty percent match, Bruce telling the others, hearing their doubts about Steve's mental and emotional status, and finally him leaving the tower.

He couldn't be around them if they were doubting him about something he was so sure of. He never doubted them so it hurt terribly to know that they were questioning him like that.

_I guess I have to do this myself._ Steve thought as he got up and went inside. _I know what I saw._

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"What the hell do you mean he's gone?!" Fury demanded.

"He left about a week ago without informing any of us where he was going." Natasha answered, not fazed by Fury's anger.

"Do any of you know _why_ he left?" Fury questioned.

"No."

"Well, things just keep getting better around here." Fury remarked.

"Look, do you know of any other place that Steve might have had during the war?" Tony asked wanting to get to the point of the meeting. "We know that he had to have had some other place to stay during the war."

Fury looked at the second Stark he'd known. It was still hard trying not to see Howard in Tony or see how similar they were.

"There was a rumor about a safe house that was built for Rogers and the Howling Commando's." Fury answered with a heavy sigh as he typed on a screen. A second later, a picture appeared on the table screen.

The picture was of a two storied house and sitting or standing on the steps of the porch were none other than Steve and the Howling Commando's. The picture was taken at a close angle so that the house was the only background behind the men.

"Don't try asking me where it is." Fury said before anyone could ask. "Even _I_ don't know where it was built. Not even Howard Stark and Peggy Carter knew where it was. Rumor was that Colonel Chester Phillips had the house built in a top secret location for Rogers and his team where they would rest during the breaks they had during the war. The house wasn't used very often but when the team had small breaks they weren't seen until they had to return to battle. It was built in such a secret location so that they could be out of the public eye. Away from people wanting interviews or any possible enemy spies that might want to try to take one or all of them out. Everything was provided for them somehow so they never had to leave the location. With the time that had gone by, Rogers is the only one who knows where it is now."

"He has to be there then." Clint said. "With a location only known by himself, Steve would have to be there. A place that's familiar."

"Well, like it said, no one knows where this house is. There's no background to get any clues from. Unless Rogers tell us where it is, there's no chance of finding this place."

"Great. We're back to square one." Tony huffed as he slouched in his seat.

Natasha continued to look at the black and white picture of Steve and his team. All of them were smiling happily. No doubt because they finally had a chance to rest without the threat of an enemy sneaking around or getting ready to destroy another weapons factory.

They were finally in a solid house where they could sleep in real beds instead of sleeping bags and tents. They could be in a dry and warm atmosphere instead of the cold and snow covered land they'd fought in.

_Steve, where are you?_ she asked herself as she stared at his smiling face.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve lightly stirred as he woke up. He looked around and saw he'd fallen asleep in the living room.

Sitting up, he lightly shook his head.

"Natasha." he whispered.

He'd dreamt about her. She'd asked where he was and why he'd taken off. Though they hadn't been together for very long, Steve couldn't help but feel his heart twist at the knowledge he had to leave Natasha without letting her know why he'd left.

_Once all of this Winter Soldier business is over, I'll be able to go back to her._ Steve thought to himself as he headed outside to gather the dried sheets. He quickly gathered the items and folded them before leaving them on the freshly polished dinning table.

He hadn't realized how late he had slept. The setting sun was casting it's red, orange and yellow lights through the windows.

Heading upstairs, Steve went to his room and laid across his bed.

_What if I can't get this done by myself? What if I really was seeing things? What if I had thought I'd seen Bucky because I still feel guilty about what happened to him? I don't know._

Steve shut his eyes but they flew open again when he heard something downstairs. He was right away on guard as he got up and quietly made his way out of his room.

Unless it was someone who was lost, there was no way that anyone could have found this house. Everyone who had known about it's location was long gone. He's the only one who knows about it's location.

Unless Phillips had told someone where it was. But Steve knew that the colonel wouldn't let out top secret information like that.

Looking around the corner, Steve didn't see anything and quietly made his way down the stairs. His enhanced eyes taking in everything and looking for anything that seemed out of the ordinary.

With great stealth, he checked every room and found that there was nothing that could have caused him such alert.

"Wind probably." he said to himself as he stood in the living room. "I am going crazy."

He turned to head back upstairs when he froze. He lightly squinted his eyes when he saw something in the distance. A small red dot.

His eyes went wide when he realized what it was but it was a second too late. Glass cracked and broke, wood chipped and sprayed all over the floor.

Steve felt his back meet the floor and he realized that he couldn't breath properly. His breaths were coming out in quick and painful puffs.

Looking down at himself, he saw various bullet wounds that had blood pouring out of them.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been lying there in pain but he soon heard heavy footsteps. A blurry figure was soon hovering above him, his face hidden behind a mask.

"Place looks good Rogers." the figure said.

Steve's eyes went wide as he recognized that voice. He forced his vision to clear as he looked up at the figure dressed in black. He tried to speak but his voice refused to work.

"Looks just like it did in the good ol' days." the figure said before leaving Steve's sight.

The super soldier heard the footsteps vanish and everything was silent.

_I knew I wasn't going crazy._ he thoght to himself as he used every ounce of strength he had to lift his hands. _I wanted to keep this place a secret after all but I guess that can't happen._

With great effort, Steve managed to get his hand onto his watch.

_Guess keeping secrets isn't one of my talents._ Steve thought bitterly as he pressed the dial on his watch. The twelve numbers started to flash red.

With that done, Steve went limp and his eyes closed as his blood continued to flow from his wounds and pool around his body.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Clint watched as Thor quietly paced around the table where they rest of the team and Fury sat. They were all waiting for any kind of clues to turn up on the whereabouts of the hidden house that Steve was most likely at.

Agents were currently trying to find the people who had built the safty house and see if any of them had let the location out.

They'd been searching for nearly an hour and nothing had turned up so far.

_This is getting to be hopeless._ Clint thought sadly. Just as he thought it was time to accept the fact that Steve would return on his own will, a sudden alert caused his head to snap up.

Screens popped up with alerts flashing and a few were giving coordinate locations on a satalite map.

"Where the hell is that?" Clint asked standing.

"It's a few isolated hills just a few miles out of the city." Fury answered.

"That's where Steve is!" Tony exclaimed. "That's the signal from the tracer in his watch."

"I thought he didn't have anything that could be traced?" Bruce questioned.

"I had to make it out of old tech since I built it into his watch." Tony quickly explained. "If it's going off then something isn't right."

Natasha's eyes went wide as she realized what this meant.

"He's in trouble!"

"Get out to that location now!" Fury ordered.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony was flying as fast as his suit could go in order to get to the coordinate location. The others were in a Quinjet but they were a good distance behind him. It would be at least a few minutes before they caught up to him.

He glanced at the map in his mask and saw that he was closing in on the location. He was out in the country and so far only a small mountain range was all that he could see. The map was indicating that the location where the signal came from would be by those mountains.

The closer he got the more he realized that the mountains were where he was going. The distance quickly shrank and became nothing.

"Jarvis, are you sure this is right?" Tony asked as he flew around the area looking for Steve's location.

_"Yes sir. You are at the location where Captain Rogers' signal came from."_ the AI answered.

"There!" Tony exclaimed as he spotted a familiar two storied house behind the mountain. It was the same house from the picture of Steve and the Commando's.

The genius billionare landed and quickly made his way into the house.

"Steve!" he shouted entering the foyer. He noted how clean everything looked. Someone was recently in this house and he was sure that it was the very man he was looking for. "Steve!"

Tony made his way into the living room and almost slipped when he stepped into something slippery. He looked down and his eyes went wide when he saw he was standing in a pool of dark red liquid.

Greatly hoping that his eyes were playing a trick on him, Tony's eyes followed the red trail and he gasped when he saw where it was coming from.

"Steve!" He shouted as he rushed over to the unmoving, pale and bloody form of the captain. He used his armor to check for vitals and he almost let out a cry of relief when he saw that Steve still had a pulse and was still breathing.

But both signs weren't doing very well and Tony could easily see why. There were at least six bullet wounds covering Steve's body.

"How in the world..." Tony gasped and heard the sounds of enginges coming from outside. Sure enough, just a few seconds later, the sounds of footsteps were quickly approaching.

"Cap, if you can hear me, we're gonna get you out of here." Tony vowed.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Thor quietly paced around the table. His arms folded over his large chest and his face showing concern and worry.

Clint and Tony sat perfectly still in their respective chairs. It wasn't hard to tell that they were doing their best to keep themselves seated and not tear down the halls to the medical wing to get some information.

Fury stood at the head of the table looking as calm and collected as he always does. It was a talent that only he could possess but even the remaining Avengers knew that he was concerned about the super soldier like they were. He wouldn't be very happy to learn that the worlds only super soldier was lost to them.

Bruce was helping in the medical wing. As soon as the Quintjet had landed on the Helicarrier he had forced himself into helping save Steve. He's been with the doctor's in the operating room ever since they arrived.

Natasha sat in her chair quietly. She looked perfectly calm and collected but Clint could easily tell that she was anything but. The very man she cares for is lying on an operating table with his life in the balance.

She had not taken it lightly when she had rushed into the secret safe-house and saw Steve lying in a large pool of his own blood and his body littered with bullet wounds.

The entire flight back, she had been at his side. Speaking to him softly and holding his hand. Telling him that things were going to be alright and promising that she would be at his side when he opened his eyes.

Two hours had gone by and no one had heard anything about Steve's condition. Bruce had promised that he would let them all know how the soldier was as soon as he could and everyone was hoping that he hadn't forgotten about that.

Tony was about to speak when the doors to the bridge opened. Fury and the remaining Avengers looked up to see Bruce walking in with a tired look on his face.

None of them failed to notice the spots of blood that littered the scrub he was wearing.

"He's stable." Bruce announced.

The Avengers and Fury all sighed greatly in relief.

"He did lose a lot of blood so he's still in pretty fragile condition and he'll need to take it easy for a while." Bruce added.

"How many times was he shot?" Fury asked.

"Seven times."Bruce answered after a short moment of silence. "All of the shots were clean through. Nothing shattered or anything important broken. Steve'll just need to rest for a while and be on bed rest."

"I dare you to tell him that to his face when he wakes up." Tony lightly declared.

"The first thing that we are going to do when he wakes up is find out who did this to him." Fury stated.

"That's a good start." Clint said. "That hide-out house really was in a secret location. We had a time trying to find it."

"Well, it's location is going to be kept a secret. Everyone present at this table are the only ones who know about it." Fury stated.

"Before we found out about it, Steve was the only one who knew where it was. Who else could have known about it?" Bruce asked.

"With the location the house was in, there's no way anyone else could have known unless Steve told them." Natasha said finally managing to speak.

"There's no way that would happen." Tony said. "It's one of very few places that hasn't changed since his time. He'd want it to stay the same. Not let anyone mess with it."

"So the question remains, who did it?" Fury stated as the room fell into silence once more.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony had never been fond of hospitals. He hated getting sick which was one of the reasons why he tried to avoid them as much as possible. He was going against his attempts because he needed to be here. Needed to be here with his team during such a fragile moment.

Steve had been moved into a private ICU room of the medical wing with armed security posted outside his door. Only the Avengers, Fury and an escorted doctor were allowed into the room.

Thor hadn't been too sure why security for Steve was needed, although he agreed with it completely, but it became clear when it was explained to him that Steve had many enemies that would like to get rid of him and he needed to be guarded until he was healed incase the enemy that attacked him somehow showed up.

It was then that the thunder god declared that he would also stay to help protect Steve. It honestly made everyone feel better knowing that Thor would be around.

He and Steve had bonded very well since the Chitari battle. They were also the only two on the team that weren't up to speed on all of the current technology and things of that subject. It would only make sense that they became close friends.

Tony looked over to the bed that held the form of their team leader. He was hooked up to machines that were reading his body vitals and medicine was being fed into his body through IV's even though they all knew the medicine would only work for a max of about three seconds since Steve's metabolism would burn it off so quickly.

True to her word, Natasha was at Steve's side and looking at him with concerned eyes. The soldier hadn't given any kind of sign that he was going to wake up and that was making Natasha, as well as everyone else, nervous.

The men were walking on egg shells around Natasha since she was more dangerous while she was nervous than any other time.

The doctor had warned them that, even with his regenerative healing abilities, Steve would be asleep for at least a day or two and that Steve most likely wouldn't show any signs of regaining consciousness during that time.

But that wasn't going to stop any of them from staying with their captain.

Tony had already warned the others that if blood was going to be drawn any time during their stay with Steve then he would run out of the room like a scared child at the dentist.

Clint had somehow convinced Thor that if the situation came to that then he could pin Tony down with Mjolnir.

The inventor hadn't been too happy about the idea of being pinned by Thor's hammer but he eventually came to the agreement of it.

Darkness had eventually claimed the sky and sleep claimed most of the Avengers.

Only Natasha and Tony remained awake.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Tony quietly suggested.

"No." she replied. "I can't. I need to be here."

"He's not going to wake up for a while." Tony said. "Might as well get some sleep. He'll want to see you rested. You know how easily he feels guilty about things."

"I know but..." Natasha was cut off by a yawn.

"See? You need to sleep for a while." Tony stated. "He'll be here when you wake up."

"How can you be so sure?" Natasha lightly snapped. "We thought the same thing not too long ago and the next thing we know, he's gone. Went into hiding and none of us could find him."

"But why would he tell us where he is other than the fact that he was hurt?" Tony pointed out. "Natasha, he was right all along. Something is going on. We just thought he might be loosing touch with reality a little. Probably depressed from fully accepting that he's not in his rightful time."

"That's what hurts." Natasha said. "None of us believed him and now look what's happened. He nearly died because we thought he was seeing things. He left because he lost trust in us. He doesn't like us anymore. Especially me."

"That's not true." Tony said. "Steve cares about you Natasha. Never stopped."

"Right. That's why he just decided to hop on his bike and leave without saying a word." she said. "I messed up and now he won't want anything to do with me."

"Keep telling yourself that." Tony said. "Steve cares. You'll see when he wakes up. He'll be glad to know that you're here with him. Maybe you should sleep so he won't at least see those bags under your eyes."

Natasha cast a light glare to the inventor. If there was one thing he should have learned from being with Pepper, it was that he should never call a woman out on her looks.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"How'd he do it? That's all I want to know." Tony said as he paced the floor outside Steve's room.

"It's the lingo." Clint stated. "Even after all these years, I still have no idea what they're talking about. Doctor's. No offence, Bruce."

"None taken since I'm not that kind of doctor." Bruce replied with a small smile as he removed his glasses. "But I am amazed that he was able to talk us all out of the room for a while."

"He's a little too good at it." Natasha said fingering her gun.

"He's clear, Nat." Clint said standing and trying to calm her down. "He's good to be the doctor for us."

"I know." Natasha said removing her hand from her gun. "It's just strange that he asked us all to leave while he checked Steve."

"Unless Captain Purity is waking up, then this is all strange." Tony said.

Bruce, Natasha and Clint looked at Tony with a strange look.

"I watched way to many crazy medical movies." the billionare declared. "Part of the reason why I don't like hospitals."

"I think we need to let Pepper make you watch chick-flicks." Clint said.

"You do and you won't find your arrows for a month." Tony warned.

The two men began a stare down that the other three quickly ignored.

"The healer has been with the captain for a while now." Thor said after a few quiet minutes which caused Tony and Clint to stop their staredown.

"They have." Bruce agreed and Natasha's hand went back to her gun. She was about to start walking to the door, it opened and an older looking doctor walked out.

"Doctor, you sure took your time." Natasha said.

"Sorry about that. Just had to make a few confirmations."

"Confirmations on what?" Bruce asked.

"Captain Rogers is showing promising signs of awakening some time today. Maybe before late afternoon."

Natasha felt her heart leap into her throat at the doctor's words and felt her lips slowly turn into a smile that she was forced to restrain from forming. She felt a huge weight lift from inside her knowing that Steve would finally be waking up.

The last day and a half had been murder for all of them just waiting for even a single twitch from the soldier. Now they were getting solid confirmation that he would be waking up soon.

The doctor spoke with them for a few more minutes before he took his leave and allowed the five to return into the room where their leader was still sleeping.

Natasha right away went over to his bedside and held his hand.

"Well, that's about the best news we've heard in a long time." Tony said sitting down heavily on the small couch he had demanded to be moved into the room along with comfy armchairs.

"So, how are we going to handle the situation when Cap wakes up?" Clint asked. "He's going to know that we know he was right the whole time."

"True but it's still confusing." Bruce said. "Steve and the Howling Commando's were the only ones who knew the locatin of the hide-out house. Sergeant Barnes was the only one of the Commando's that went M.I.A. His body was never found and now this happened when Steve was clearly the only one who could have known the location of that house."

"Steve was right all along." Clint said. "He saw James Barnes that day at Coney Island. Somehow, the guy is still alive and still the same as when Steve last saw him."

"Everything is being turned upside down right in front of us." Tony said as he rubbed his tired eyes. "James Barnes is alive and tried to kill Steve."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"He's starting to come out of deep sleep." Bruce announced as he checked the monitors. The other five in the room had their eyes on Steve. Sure to Bruce's words, Steve started to move a little.

It was just his fingers moving a little but that was enough to have the five Avengers give Steve their complete attention.

Natasha reached over and took hold of Steve's hand. His fingers curled around hers weakly.

"Steve." she called softly. "Come on, Steve. Wake up."

"We're all here with you, Capsicle." Tony added. "The way we should have been from the start."

"You were right about everything, Cap." Clint said. "We should have listened to you. Not doubt you."

Almost as if to want to gloat, Steve lightly sighed and his eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times before his dazed eyes looked at his surroundings and his mind finally registered what was happening.

"What happened?" he half slurred.

"Steve, how do you feel?" Bruce asked.

They all expected Steve to say that he was feeling fine and that he should be released but his answer caught them all off guard.

"Bad." he answered.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Bruce asked.

Steve was silent for a moment before answering.

"I was shot." he said. "A lot."

"Yeah. You took quiet a few hits." Clint said.

"But you have great strength and have survived your attack." Thor declared.

Steve's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Steve?" Natasha asked looking and sounding concerned at his sudden behavior.

"Bucky." Steve said so softly that it almost missed the hearing of the others. Then he scared them all by trying to get out of bed.

"Steve, you need to stay in bed." Bruce declared as he tried to hold Steve down but was no match for the super soldier's strength.

Thor finally came over and was able to hold Steve down since his own strength was greater than Steve's.

"Let me go!" Steve ordered.

"Steve, you need to rest!" Natasha stated as she grabbed his hand. "You almost died!"

"I have to find him!" Steve declared as he continued to try to escape Thor's powerful grasp but was unable to since his strength was still not fully restored. Even then, Thor was the only other person who could out muscle him. "It was him! I know it was! I saw him! You have to believe me!"

"We do believe you!" Tony stated which caused Steve to suddenly stop and look at the man who is Iron Man. "We know it was James Barnes that shot you."

Steve continued to look at him in shock as the monitors aroudn them signaled that his heart rate was stabling.

"We believe you, Cap." Clint continued. "You were the only one on this planet who knew the location of that house and when we found you..."

"We knew that there was no chance of someone 'accidentally' finding you." Bruce continued. "We figured out that the person you saw that day at Coney Island was the real James Barnes."

They all noticed the fight leave Steve and he sank back into the bed. Thor slowly released his grip on the injured captain but stayed close to the bed in case a second round might take place.

But they all noticed how worn down Steve looked. He looked utterly exhausted and they knew it wasn't just from being shot so many times.

"How is he still alive?" Steve asked to no one in particular.

"We don't know." Bruce answered. "But we will help you, Steve. We're going to figure out exactly what's going on. But we need you to be fully healed and rested in order to do that. Alright?"

Steve simply nodded.

He was glad that the others finally beleived that he hadn't been seeing things. That he really had seen his childhood best friend and that very same person was the one responsible for him almost bleeding out in the living room of his secret hide-out house.

Despite all of that, he was glad that he was back with his friends and Natasha.

"We know that it won't be easy but we need you to rest now." Bruce said.

Steve nodded.

Natasha gave the others a look the easily said she was going to stay there at his side and nothing they did would seperate her from him. They understood and quietly left the room.

Although they were relieved that Steve was awake and healing, they were still uncertain about what the future was holding for all of them.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"I believed you the whole time, Steve." Natasha said as she gently held his hand.

"Thanks." Steve replied. "I didn't want to leave like that but I wasn't sure if any one was taking me seriously. I decided to try to find out on my own. Didn't work out very well."

"I don't agree with everything that happened but you did find out the truth and all of us see it. Going to your old hide-out house actually worked to your advantage without you realizing it. You were the only one who should have known where it was and now we know who the Winter Soldier is."

"I can't believe it though." Steve said looking straight up at the ceiling. "He's alive."

"He is." Natasha said. "We don't know how or why but he is."

"I wonder why he's doing this." Steve said. "I know that it's Bucky but there's no way that he could be doing this. We were best friends. Why would he try to kill me?"

Natasha wished that she had answer to give him. One that he wanted to hear. One they all wanted to hear.

But she didn't.

None of them would have ever imagined that Steve's best friend from his youth would still be alive and trying to kill him.

From what they all know about James Barnes from files, clippings and Steve himself, he'd been like a brother to Steve. He knew where his priorities lied but he knew when he could allow himself to have fun.

Almost an innocent version of Clint. Steve had some times mentioned that the archer reminded him of his friend. The others some times believed that that was the reason the two got along so well.

For now, Natasha simply held his hand with comfort.

"We'll find out Steve." she said with a tone of promise.

Steve looked at the woman next to him and gave her a small smile.

"I missed you when I was gone." he said.

"Same here." she said. "I'm just glad that you're back."

"Me too."

"But if you ever do that again, I can't promise you'll live through the next bullet wound." she said with a teasing tone.

Steve smiled a little more.

"I promise. I won't ever do it again." he said.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"How's Rogers?" Fury asked as he walked over to the glass table where the five Avengers were sitting.

"He's on the mend." Bruce answered. "He should be up on his feet in a few days."

"How'd he take the news of knowing that we know where his hide-out house is and the fact that it was his childhood friend that tried to kill him?"

"He never answered about the house but...he's actually handling the identity of the Winter Soldier better than we thought he would." Tony answered.

"Did he mention any possibility of how Barnes is still alive?" Fury asked.

"Nothing." Clint answered. "He's just as in the dark as we are."

"Well, next time you speak with him, ask him if anything happened during the war that might have caused Barnes to stand the tests of time."

"I think I might know already." Tony said with a thoughtful look on his face as everyone faced him.

"How?" Fury asked.

"My old man would never shut up about Captain America and the Howling Commando's." Tony started. "He told me about all of their missions. One in particular. The very first mission that Steve had gone on to save James Barnes. From what I was told, Steve found Barnes in a lab and strapped down to a gurney. What if Red Skull was experimenting something on the prisoners and, somehow, something allowed Barnes to remain youthful?"

"But they didn't have that kind of knowledge back then." Bruce said with a thoughtful look of his own. "The only thing at the time that was even close to that was the super soldier serum and we all know that Steve was the only one to have it."

"But Schmidt had the incomplete version. What if he was testing his blood to try to find a way to complete the formula?" Natasha suggested. "He could have been using his prisoners to test it."

"It's as close as an explination that we have." Fury said. "We'll hold off on anything else until Rogers is fully healed. I'll allow him to return to the tower if he wants but he has to remain on bed rest until he's healed and not a minute before. I also want him monitored. We all know very well that he's going to try to shake this off and pretend he's at one hundred percent when he's not."

"Certainly wouldn't be the first time." Tony muttered.

"Just make sure that he's kept an eye on until he fully recovers." Fury said. "Barnes is still out there with the intent of killing someone he's known all his life. We need to know why and Rogers is the only one who might even come close to having any of those answers. Just keep him safe and on the healing mend."

"We'll do that." Bruce assured.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Moving Steve to the tower had been easier than they thought. Thor's strength in being able to easily mov things had been a big help and they were grateful that Tony had sent a message to Jarvis telling him to prepare a room for their injured Captain.

While Bruce was finishing settling Steve in, the others were in the dinning room trying to figure out a way of trying to capture Winter Soldier.

They had an strange feeling that he might make a sudden appearance at any time to try to finish the job.

It was something that Clint and Natasha felt was going to be attempted. As master assassins, they both knew that finishing the job was the most important part of a mission.

They voiced these things and Tony had put Jarvis on high alert until further notice with the signal to put the tower on lockdown at his command if needed.

He also had the AI on round the clock Steve watch. They all knew that being back in the tower meant that Steve was going to try his 'I'm fine' act. The inventor was really tempted to just lock Steve in his room but he knew that wouldn't work out for anyone since Steve was more than strong enough to break the door down.

But he didn't have to worry too much since Natasha said she would make sure that Steve rested.

If there was one lesson that even Steve and Thor learned, it was that Natasha was always to be obeyed. Everyone still remembered when Clint told stories about the times that he had been stupid enough to not listen to her.

"Winter Soldier is obviously going to try to sneak by us in order to get to Steve." Clint stated.

"Jarvis is already on twenty four hour watch patrol and he's monitoring Steve just as bad." Tony said.

"I shall continue to stand at his side." Thor said. "I do not feel honorable just pacing the floor while our friend must be confined to his bed while he recovers."

"That would make us all feel better." Clint said. "I doubt that the Winter Soldier will be able to take you on."

"He shall find me most difficult to battle." Thor said.

"No kidding." Tony half muttered.

"Still, we need to come up with a plan." the archer said.

"I wish Cap was talking about this with us." Tony said. "I am a brilliant genius but I do not have the mind needed to come up with a plan that's even close enough to being anything like Steve's."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"He's asleep. He needs as much of it as possible." Bruce said to Natasha as they quietly spoke outside the bedroom of the suite they were standing in. "If he actually listens and rests for the next week or so, he should be on his feet in no time."

"You know that he's not going to listen." Natasha said as she looked through the door where her boyfriend was sleeping. He looked like he was sleeping but she could tell that it was anything but restful.

His face looked like he was on the edge of having a horrible nightmare. No doubt he was dreaming about being face to face with the best friend he had watched fall to his death seventy years ago.

They already knew that Steve had dreams about being back in his time only for something to remind him that he wasn't there anymore and he never would see it or anyone he'd known again.

Natasha and Bruce couldn't imagine the kind of pain that Steve would feel when he would realize that he was away from the time that he was born into and away from all of the people he had known.

Natasha knew what it was like to be away from the time that you had grown up in and Bruce knew what it felt like to be away from the people you cared about. But they both only felt half of the pain Steve was feeling.

"He's going to want to try to take on Barnes by himself." Natasha said knowingly.

"I know." Bruce agreed. "I'm afraid to think what might happen if he does."

"It won't be good." Natasha said. "Steve's going to want to try to talk to him to find out what happened and then try to help him. If Barnes is anything like a real assassin, he'll play Steve along and then try to kill him."

"I think Steve is too innocent at times." Bruce said with a small sigh. "It's great that he tries to see the good in everything but I think that can be a weakness without him realizing it."

"I know." Natasha agreed with a nod. "That's what Erskine saw in Steve and made him promise not to change. Steve never breaks a promise."

"Both a good and bad thing." Bruce said. "I think we should all talk to him when he's mostly recovered. It's the only way that we'll know what to do if Barnes should try to come and get to him."

Natasha nodded.

"I'm gonna stay here with him for a while." she said.

"Ok. I'll go find out what the others have come up with and come let you know what's going on." Bruce said.

"Thanks." Natasha said before the doctor left and she went back into the room with Steve.

As she predicted, she could tell that the knowledge of James Barnes being alive and out there was on his mind. His face looked like he was recalling something horrible about his past that he didn't want to remember.

No doubt he was remembering the train mission where Bucky fell and they all thought that he was dead and then being shot to near death in the one place that he thought he knew about.

_We'll find out what's going on Steve._ Natasha thought to herself. _I promise._


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha kept her eyes on the man before her as he continued to dream. His face and breathing were indicating that he was not having a good dream.

She wanted to try to wake him up to end his silent suffering but something was telling her to just leave him be. Maybe it was something telling her that he needed to have this dream in order to be able to better handle the situation that was going on.

"Bucky..." Steve whispered as his head moved to the side. "I di...I didn't mean..."

_That's it. He's going through too much._ Natasha declared as she sat on the edge of the bed and shook his shoulders.

"Steve? Steve. Wake up!" she said. "Please wake up. You're having a bad dream."

With a small gasp, Steve's eyes shot open and he looked around frantically.

"Steve. Steve, it's ok." Natasha said as she placed her hands on the side of his head to keep him still and to look directly at her. "It's ok. You're safe."

"Natasha." Steve gasped.

"It's me, Steve." she confirmed.

Steve sighed and relaxed back into the pillows as he lightly panted.

"Are you alright?"

"I had a dream about the mission where Bucky fell from the train." Steve answered. "When I wasn't able to get to him in time. I watched him fall. I thought for sure that he was gone. I was haunted by it all this time."

"Seeing him again, alive and well, must have caused you to suffer some mental and emotional shock." Natasha figured as she held onto his hand to let him know that she was right there with him.

"I guess so." Steve agreed. "All of the guilt and pain I felt when I saw him fall...It was the biggest pain I've ever felt in my life. Even after waking up from the ice, loosing Bucky was still the worst pain I ever felt. Seeing him alive...It really shook me up. I admit even _I_ thought I was going crazy."

"You weren't going crazy." Natasha said, holding his hand comfortingly. "I admit that it must have been a confusing time for you. I don't think anyone would have handled seeing someone they thought was dead very well. But...what are you going to do when you see him again?"

"I don't know." Steve answered honestly. "I don't know."

"Well, we'll worry about that when it comes to it." Natasha said and gently caressed his cheek with her hand. "Right now you should try to rest as much as possible. You're going to be on bed rest until Bruce says that you're completely healed. But it should only be about a week or so."

"Alright. I don't think I could stay in bed more than a week." Steve said.

"Knowing you, Captain, I'd have to agree with that." Natasha said with a small smirk.

Steve lightly smirked as he held Natasha's hand. He was really glad that he was able to see her again. When he'd been lying in his safe house bleeding to death, he was scared that he would never see Natasha and his team again.

He thanked whoever was looking out for him that he was able to be here right now.

Natasha appearantly thought the same thing as she leaned down and placed her lips upon his. Steve eagerly returned her kiss with the same love she was showing him. He never wanted to leave her again.

He'd already been seperated from one woman he loved. He didn't want that to happen again.

They slowly parted and Natasha manuvered herself to be able to lie down next to the soldier. She placed her head on his shoulder, careful not to hurt any of his wounds. Steve was able to place an arm around her shoulders and held her close.

He knew that eventually he and Bucky would meet face to face again. It wouldn't be pretty and surely his once only friend would try to kill him again.

But Steve knew that he had to think of something to try to get through to James Barnes.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Clint lightly knocked his head against the counter top repeatedly. Cursing himself for not having a better tactical mind.

He and the rest of the men had been trying to come up with a plan to capture the Winter Soldier when he made his next appearance but without Steve it seemed hopeless to come up with a good enough plan.

_"Sir, Ms. Romanoff asked me to inform you that Captain Rogers has awakened._" Jarvis announced.

"Is he still awake?" Tony asked.

_"No, sir. Agent Romanoff has persuaded him to continue to rest. He has fallen asleep again."_ the AI answered.

"That's good." Bruce said. "Steve needs to rest if he wants to be off of bed rest any time soon."

"Especially if he wants to confront Barnes as badly as we all think he wants to." Tony said.

"It is a sad time when a friend betrays another in such a way." Thor said.

"It may not be his fault, Thor." Bruce said. "From everything that we know about Steve's past, there's a chance that Sergeant Barnes may be under some kind of mind control."

Clint lightly twitched at the mention of mind control.

"If he is, then is there a chance that the captain's friend will return to normal?" Thor asked.

"Maybe." Bruce answered. "It all depends on Barnes himself and what kind of control he was under."

"More than likely that it would have been something Hydra related." Clint said.

"If it was Hydra, then getting him out of that control won't be easy." Tony said. "We're definatly going to need Steve's help for this one. He could try to talk Barnes down long enough for us to get a hold of him and figure out what's going on."

"We'll just need to take extreme caution." Bruce added. "Apart from being the Winter Soldier, he's a world war two vet and was trained by Steve himself. Steve may be the only one who can take him since he'll know most of his moves."

"But we cannot allow Steven to fight on his own." Thor declared. "What if this Winter Soldier tries to hurt him again?!"

"We won't let Steve fight him alone." Tony said. "We'll be there to back him up in case he needs the help. But we know that he's going to want to try to handle it himself. We'll just be there as back up."

"I do not like this." Thor said.

"None of us do big guy." Clint said. "I just want all of this to be over with and Steve to be ok."

"I as well." Thor agreed.

"Still, when all of this is over and if get the mind control to wear off, how are we going to handle having another man from the past here?" Bruce wondered with a thoughtful expression.

"It'll be interesting. That's for sure." Clint said.

"Yeah." Tony agreed with a weak smirk. "Pretty soon we'll be hearing stories about how bread was a nickle and everyone had manners."

Bruce lightly chuckled. He'd asked Steve about what a few things were like when he'd been growing up. Steve didn't skip on any details and Bruce liked that. Just the small conversations he and Steve had about the past were informative about several things.

"Do you really think that SHIELD would let Barnes out of their sight so easily?" Clint asked curiously. "Even if we remove the mind control and he proves himself trustworthy, do you think that Fury would let him be around us after he nearly killed Steve?"

"That's a good question." Brue said. "We never know what Fury or the council are up to. Steve is going to want to prove that Barnes can be trusted but even his word will only count for so much."

"If Steven trusts him, then I will as well." Thor said.

"Me too." Clint agreed. "Cap's given me no reason to doubt him. So I won't do it now."

"Neither will I." Bruce said.

"Same here." Tony added.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Clint smirked when he walked into the room and saw Steve lying on his back while holding his pillow over his face.

"No offence Cap but doing CPR on another guy is kinda gross." he said as he sat next to the bed.

"I'm going crazy just lying here and doing nothing all day." Steve admitted as he removed the pillow from his face. "How much longer do I have to be like this?"

"Just two more days." Clint answered.

"My wounds are gone and I feel fine." Steve said. "I should be out there with all of you looking for Bucky."

"We don't really have any leads right now. So you're not missing much." Clint informed. "Plus, if Natasha and Bruce see you walking around they'll easily put you back here. And we know that Natasha will make sure that you stay there."

Steve lightly smirked.

Clint was right about Natasha. If she caught Steve walking around before he was officially released then she would most likely break both his legs and ankles.

The captain was also sure that she would ask Thor to put his hammer on top of him to make sure he didn't move. But Steve was the only person they knew who could move Mjolnir besides Thor so that idea was out.

And Steve was sure that Bruce and Fury would also be upset if he was disobeying medical orders.

"You sure there aren't any leads?" the soldier asked.

"None." Clint answered. "Believe me, we're looking for anything. Do you know of anything that might help?"

"Everything that I know about Bucky I already told you guys." Steve answered.

"Any place that he might like most when you were guys were friends during the war?"

"Just the Stork Club." Steve answered. "I'm pretty sure it's gone though."

"Could have been replaced by something." Clint suggested in hopes of keeping Steve's spirit up. He knew that Steve had explored very little of the city since he'd been revived because he knew that everything had changed while he'd been in the ice.

There were very few places that had stayed the same over the years.

"I never thought that this would be something I would go through in my life." Steve said out of nowhere.

"How so?" Clint asked curiously.

"Being Captian America, getting to go to war, meeting all of the people I knew...ending up in the future, fighting against things that would have just been called science fiction, meeting and being teammates with the Avengers...Honestly, I thought that I was going to die shortly after Bucky had left with the 107th. From either my health or getting beaten to a pulp by bullies."

"You never know what life is going to throw at you next." Clint said as he recalled all of the things he'd gone through in life that he didn't think would be possible.

"Got that right." Steve agreed. "One of those things for me is that I never thought that my best friend could have survived such a fall and is now hunting me down."

Clint remained silent. What could he say to comfort the soldier when he himself admitted that he'd never expected someone from his past to still be alive and wanting him dead?

Everyone heard the famous tales of Steve and his team from the war. They all knew about James 'Bucky' Barnes and how he and Steve had stuck together throughout the harsh years of their youth.

How someone like Bucky Barnes could become someone like the Winter Soldier was a complete mystery to everyone and Clint could only imagine how Steve was actually handling it.

The captain was a master of hiding his emotions on the outside but on the inside his feelings were as chaotic and uncertain as the very war the super soldier had fought in.

At times, Clint found himself being super careful around Steve since none of them had ever seen him lose his temper before. He always seemed to keep his anger and frustrations in order.

To them it made Steve all the more unpredictable. They feared that if they saw Steve's anger he would be a greater threat than the Hulk.

It made Clint wonder how Steve was going to be when he was strong enough to face off against Winter Soldier.

Would Steve try to talk to Barnes or would he have to stop him?


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

A/N: _I'm aware that Natasha was trained by Winter Soldier when she was young and they were lovers at one point but in this version she never met him and therefore does not know he is James Barnes. Just to clear things up a bit._

.

"The only reason I cleared you is for you to take the extra day to rest at home where you _can_ and _will_ relax." Bruce said. "I've told the others about it already so don't try to sneak around it."

"You're one of few people I've met in this time who think ahead that far." Steve said with a smirk.

"A habit that formed and I like it." Bruce replied with his own smirk.

"Please Bruce. Can I just go to the gym for a few hours?" Steve lightly pleaded.

"No. Doctor's orders to stay in bed and rest."

"Not even the tread?"

"I admire your determination but no. Steve, I understand that you're active and have been since you were able to after getting the serum but you should know that rest is just as important for your body."

"I know." Steve agreed. "Heard it after I went three days of non stop fighting during a raid. Phillips was surprised that I was able to stay awake that long during a fight."

"I'm impressed too." Bruce admitted. "I didn't know you could stay wake that long."

"Longest I've ever gone was four days." Steve said.

"Well, here, you are not going to miss a single night of sleep." Bruce stated.

"I won't miss any sleep and rest." Steve said.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Steve vowed. He knew he was stuck. When he made a promise, he kept it. It was really the only way that someone could make him take a vacation or relax.

"Good. Just remember that I have everyone on alert and Jarvis will let me know if you step a foot out of your floor." Bruce declared.

"I won't forget." Steve replied.

"Good. Give a call if you need anything."

Steve laid back in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Everything was so quiet and calm and it made him a little jumpy. The tower was _never_ this quiet and calm.

Tony was almost always blowing something up in the lab, Clint was crawling around in the vents or Thor's voice echoed throughout at least ten floors.

"It's eerie. Isn't it?"

Steve sat up and lightly smiled when he saw Natasha standing in the doorway.

"It's never this quiet here." she added as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Guess that means something is going to happen."

"Knowing us, I agree." Steve said with a smirk.

Almost as if fate agreed with them, there was a loud booming noise and a small tremble felt by the two.

"Sounds like Tony is having fun." Natasha said.

"Guess so."

"Steve, we need to really talk." Natasha said. "I need to know what you plan to do if you come face to face with Winter Soldier."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Natasha." Steve confessed. "I want to try to talk to him about what happened and why he's doing this but at the same time I know I have to stop him. I have to stop him before he hurts someone else."

"Steve, we know that he's after you and no one else." Natasha said. "Whatever he wants, he wants it from you."

"I just understand it." Steve said. "How did he survive to begin with?"

"We'll find out." Natasha said. "Maybe we can try to talk to him first. See if we can't get him to explain a few things."

"It's worth a try." Steve said. "I would like to know why my best friend is trying to kill me."

Natasha wanted to say something to comfort him but she couldn't think of anything. She never went through anything like what he's going through.

She never had friends to stab her in the back, let alone try to kill her.

The Avengers were the first real friends she's actually had in her life and she couldn't imagine being hurt by them like the way Steve was feeling.

She only hoped that he didn't get more injuries or killed from trying to talk to James Barnes when they finally come face to face.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Take it easy on the movement." Bruce ordered as Steve stood up.

"But I feel fine." the soldier replied.

"Super soldier, I know, but still take it easy." Bruce said. "It can't hurt for you to be able to relax every now and then, Steve. When was the last time you had a real vacation anyway?"

"Never had one." Steve answered. "Youth was spent trying to stay alive, adulthood was spent fighting the war, then being frozen and then waking up to this new world and fighting wars again."

"Wow. Even _I_ have had more vacations." Bruce said. "When everything has quieted down, we have to make sure that you go to Hawaii for a month or so. In fact, I'm going to tell Tony about it right now."

"No. Bruce, please." Steve pleaded as the doctor left the room.

"It might help you to take a vacation." Clint said as he dropped down from the ceiling. "Everyone needs one and you've earned one more than any of us."

"I'm never going to understand why you like crawling around in vents." Steve half muttered. "Anyway, taking a vacation is just a waste of time right now."

"Nonsense." Clint replied. "We don't need you to take one right this minute. Honestly, if you did, we would be screwed. We'd fall apart without you here to keep us in line. We just need you to relax every now and then. I don't know what the Army did to you but they really wound you up good."

"Can you blame them? Especially for what was going on at the time."

"Ok. Good point. Guess you can't really relax when a world war is going on." Clint said rubbing the back of his neck. "But seriously, they never gave you any time off during the time you were serving?"

"Nope." Steve answered. "Only super soldier, remember? I was making a good enough impression for them to keep sending me on missions and being in command of all of them. I barely saw the states after becoming a super soldier. Don't even ask if I was ever near a beach without it being part of a mission."

"Wow. The forties sucked!" Clint exclaimed which caused Steve to laugh at his expression. "But seriously, when everything has quieted down, we're sending you to a tropical beach to get a rub down by a hot hula lady. OW!"

"You might want to look over your shoulder every now and then to make sure a man's girlfriend isn't around to listen to every word you're saying." Natasha said.

"Cranky, spider...sneaking up...hitting my head..." Clint marched off as he continued to mutter under his breath.

"Someone's cranky." Natasha teased before turning to Steve. "How you feeling?"

"Much better." he answered. "I've felt better for a while but Bruce wanted to make sure that I was completely healed."

"He is a smart man." Natasha said. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I _want_ to go out there and start looking for Bucky but I know that none of you will let me do that on my own." Steve answered.

"You got that right." Natasha said. "Since you're healed, why don't you just workout until we can figure out what to do next?"

Steve nodded. Being confined to a bed for so long made him restless and he was ready to get back to the gym to workout.

It would also provide a distraction to get his mind off of things for a while. Not long but just long enough for him to forget for a short time.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Clint lightly rubbed the back of his head where he felt the bump forming and looked at his laptop when the message alert tone sounded. Clicking on the message, he saw that it was from the SHIELD director himself.

**Fury: **_How is Rogers?_

**Clint:**_ He's healed up and Banner is looking after him like a hawk. _

**Fury:**_ Has he asked about coming back onto duty to help find Winter Soldier?_

**Clint:** _He hasn't stopped asking since we brought him back to the tower. I already explained that we don't have any leads yet and that he shouldn't worry himself sick about it. He's burning off some pent up frustration in the gym right now and Natasha is keeping an eye on him. I don't think we'll be able to keep him seated for long._

**Fury:** _As long as he doesn't go running around trying to do it on his own then let him vent. Later, I want all of you to get him to tell you everything about James Barnes so you can be ready for him in case he shows up and tries to mess with Rogers mentally. He may fight it but this needs to happen. Just make sure that he doesn't go into a relapse of any kind or loses touch with reality. We all know very well how some war heroes can get lost in their memories._

**Clint:** _Understood. I'll keep you posted._

**Nick Fury signed out.**

Clint logged off his private shield account and lightly sighed.

_Getting Steve to talk about his best friend that turned assassin._ he thought. _This is going to by far be the hardest mission yet._


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_"Bucky!" Steve shouted as he rushed to the gaping hole in the side of the train. The cold wind and snow wiping all around them as the super soldier managed to find a grip on a railing._

_"Hang on!" he shouted to his friend who was barely managing to keep from falling as he climbed out to reach him. "Bucky! Give me your hand."_

_Steve reached out and desperatly tried to grab his friend's outstretched hand. The wind and speed of the train was making it hard but Steve vowed that he would save his friend. He wouldn't let him fall._

_Then, it happened. _

_The rail Bucky was holding snapped and Steve watched in horror as his greatest friend fell hundreds of feet to an icy deaath._

_"BUCKY!"_

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"STEVE!"

The soldier snapped his eyes open as he gasped deeply for air. He felt large hands try to keep him from frailing around as he tried to get his mind straight.

"Breath, Steve!"

Steve tried to listen to the voice giving him advice but found it difficult since he just woke up from re-living the worst moment of his life.

"Come on, Steve. Breath. Nice, deep breaths." Bruce instructed as calmly as he could despite he was basically watching Steve have a panic attack.

Steve seemed to be able to understand his words and quickly began to calm down as he followed Bruce's instructions. Finally, he was calm.

"What happened?" Bruce asked gently.

"Bucky." Steve answered softly. "I dreamt about...the train. When we got Zola but lost Bucky. I tried to save him but...I couldn't. I...I watched him fall. I thought he was dead."

"Anyone would think the same thing, Steve." Bruce said. "You're no different."

"I should have gone back to check though." Steve declared as he sat up. "I should have ignored Phillips and gone back to look for him. Maybe this whole thing could have been averted. Maybe..."

"Steve." Bruce said firmly. "You didn't know this would happen. No one could have thought it would happen. You were in a vulnerable state after having seen something that horrible happen right in front of you. You did the right thing by going after the Red Skull. If you hadn't then Bucky's 'death' would have been for nothing. Schmidt would have gotten what he wanted because you wouldn't have been there to stop him. You know as well as I do that that is not what Bucky would have wanted."

Steve lightly nodded.

Bruce was right. Bucky wouldn't have wanted Steve to just drown himself in grief. He would have wanted Steve to go after the Skull who had been the source of the accident.

Steve knew that if he had gone back to look for his friend and hadn't been on the plane to stop Schmidt then there was a very possible chance that America would not be America today. May not even exist.

He knew what he had to do.

Now the past was back to bite him in the butt and he felt he was loosing control of his life and mind. He had to get things under control again and figure out how to get answers from his friend turned assassin.

With the others watching him, Steve knew there was no chance of him being able to sneak off without getting caught.

Tony, Bruce and Natasha had Jarvis keeping a close eye on him and the machine knew where everyone was at all times. There was no way of sneaking out to try to find Bucky on his own.

He wanted nothing more than to try to find his friend and figure out why all of this was going on.

But Steve knew that he couldn't very well take off like he did last time. It nearly caused the destruction of the team and his life.

For now, he would have to think of a way to try to reach his friend when they finally came face to face.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Cap alright?" Clint asked once he spotted Bruce walk into the common room.

"A little shaken up but he's alright." Bruce answered as he sat at the table with the rest of them. "He had a nightmare. He flashed back to the train accident where he thought Sergeant Barnes died."

"I think he's getting to the point to where he's going to try to sneak off to find him and confront him on his own." Natasha said.

"I think that too." Tony agreed. "But he agreed to have the rest of us there when it happens and he doesn't break a promise."

"Don't assume anything from a soldier." Clint said. "I've made plenty of promises and not all of them were kept."

"Considering the situation, I believe that we should allow the captain to speak with his friend." Thor said. "If this segreant wanted the captain dead, then he would have made the easy kill both times."

"He's got a point." Tony said. "The party, Steve was shot in the chest. Then in the hideout house, same thing. If Barnes really did want him dead then he would have gone for a head shot."

"Basic and most common shot most assassins make." Clint admitted. "Thor's right. If Barnes wanted Steve dead, he would have done it right from the start."

"So, there may be a reason that Barnes hasn't done that." Bruce said. "Think that he might want to confront Steve about the past?"

"He might." Natasha said. "He could be blaming Steve for being the reason he ended up as the Winter Soldier. Maybe he was given false memories like me. Maybe he was forced to believe that his greatest mission is to take out Captain America after tearing his life apart. Bring him down to his lowest point and then end it once and for all."

"Destroy him one way and then destroy him entirely." Bruce figured. "He's really out for revenge."

"But we know that Steve is going to want to try to get him to come to his senses." Tony said. "This is the last person from his past that's still alive besides Peggy Carter. He's going to want to try to save his last connection from his life."

"Especially since this person was his greatest friend." Natasha added.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Steve flipped the page of his sketchbook. He lightly smiled at seeing the drawing he'd done of the first night he and the Commando's had camped out.

They had figured out a way to put two tents together in order for them to have a large enough sleeping place for them to fit in.

They'd been cold at first but their body heat had soon made it hot. They weren't able to sleep right away so they spent most of the night getting to know each other in order to become a better team.

Steve and Bucky had told many of their childhood stories. Got many laughs from the Commando's when they heard the stories of their captain and sergeant from their youth.

The super soldier smiled fondly at the memories as he continued to flip through his drawings.

"I know you're there." he said softly as he turned another page.

"Wasn't hiding." Natasha said as she walked over and sat next to him. Her eyes looked at the drawing Steve was looking at. A group drawing of him with his former team sitting in booth in a bar with full mugs of beer in front of them.

"You guys were talking again." the soldier said casually.

"Just wondering how you would handle the situation and why Barnes is doing all of this to you." she answered.

"If he remembers anything about me before he became the Winter Soldier, then he knows the best ways to tear me apart." Steve said. "He knows my secrets, my fears...almost everything."

"He doesn't know everything about you. Not anymore." Natasha said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. "He doesn't know that you have new friends who look out for you and you're not the exact same person from the forties."

Steve leaned his head to the side so that it was rest on Natasha's red locks.

At times, he hated that he had to remember that he was in a different time. Away from the people he had come to see as friends and family.

There were nights when he would wake up and think that he had a few minutes to think before the drill sergeant would burst into the bunker yelling at the top of his lungs.

He would be at peace with that thought until his real alarm clock would sound and he would be brought back to reality in an instant. There were times when he felt angry for not remembering and that he was in the future.

But then he would remember his new friends.

The son of one of his friends, a norse god, a doctor who tried to re-create the serum of Dr. Erskine, an archer who reminded him of his best friend and a red haired woman who showed him he could love again.

"I need to confront him." Steve said. "I know that all of you want to be there with me when I do but...I have to do this on my own."

"Steve..."

"Natasha, please, try to see it from my point of view." Steve said. "If there's a chance that Bucky can be saved and turned back into the person I once knew...then I want to do everything in my power to help him. He's the last tie I have to my old life and I want that. I know I have to get over my past but if this is the one thing I can have then I want it. I want my best friend back."

Natasha brough her hand up to cup his cheek and pulled him toward her. She pressed her lips against his in an effort to comfort him and let him focus on something other than James Barnes.

She felt Steve deepen the kiss as he dropped his sketchbook and wrapped his arms around her. With all of the chaos going on, they hadn't been able to work on their relationship or even have time to spend together outside of a hospital room.

Natasha couldn't wait for all of this mess to be over so she and Steve could finally have time with each other without the fear of being shot at or threatened with horrors from the past.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

_Yes Qweb, this is for you._

.

.

"Director, I need to have a private word with you." Steve said as he entered the director's office.

"Captain, what is it that you want to talk about?" Fury asked.

"Sir, I'm sure you already know that I want to confront Winter Soldier alone." Steve said.

"I assumed as much." Fury agreed.

"Do you have any objections?" Steve asked.

"Even if I voiced them, I know that you'll still continue to attempt to confront Barnes on your own." Fury said. "All I ask is that you be careful. If you somehow manage to convince Barnes to come to SHIELD, then I would be all for it. He'd need some serious therapy but I would like it if we had another person like yourself here. But how are you going to convince him to come to this side?"

"I know Bucky better than anyone. If I can talk to him long enough, I may be able to try to get him to tell me how all of this happened to him." Steve answered. "I know it has something to do with what happened to him when he was caught with the rest of the 107th. He never told me what happened to him and I never pressured him to say anything. I know the Schmidt had something to do with what happened to Bucky. I want to find out what it was and how I can stop it."

Nick Fury sat in silence as he thought over the captain's words.

It was risky. Very risky. Probably more than Steve could handle by himself. But he knew that there was no way to stop the soldier once he was bent on something and this was probably going to be the most important mission of his life in this time.

Fury would like it if Steve took the rest of the Avengers with him but for once he was going to have to step back and let someone else take care of the situation.

"Alright, Rogers." he said. "I'm going to let you take the reigns on this one. It's your call on what you want to happen and who you want involved. You can do it alone or you can have your team with you. It's all up to you. Just be careful and good luck."

"Thank you, sir." Steve said with an appreciative nod and quietly left the office.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha walked over and slid her arms under his and around his chest.

"Please," she said softly. "Please let me come with you."

"I can't." Steve replied as he placed a hand on top of hers. "I have to do this by myself."

Natasha held onto him tighter, hoping he would change his mind and allow her and the team to follow him.

"Steve, let me help you. Let the others help you." she pleaded. "We don't want to see you go through this alone. Or get hurt again. Can't you see how much it upsets us?"

Steve turned in Natasha's arms and wrapped his own around her. He held her close and buried his nose in her hair.

He wanted to let her and the others come with him. He wanted them at his side when he found Bucky.

But he had to do this alone. He felt responsible for what happened to his friend and he wanted to make things right by himself.

Bucky was after him for whatever reason and Steve wanted to confront him alone.

"I want you to be there with me but I have to do this alone." Steve said. "I feel responsible for what happened to him and I want to fix it."

"You don't have to do this alone." Natasha insisted as she looked into his eyes. "You've always done things along but you don't have to do that anymore!"

"I don't want you getting hurt because of me." Steve declared. "I care about you too much, Natasha."

"I won't get in your way of trying to talk to him. I just want to be there with you." Natasha said. "Even just being back up or just sitting in the quinjet, I want to be there."

Steve was at a stand still.

He wanted Natasha and the others there but he didn't want them to get hurt. They already saw him at his worst.

He didn't want them to see him confront his best friend gone bad.

But Natasha was right.

Steve was always trying to do things on his own because he feared that those he cared for would be hurt or he would lose them.

He didn't want to go through that pain again but he didn't want to turn his back on his team again.

They were still recovering from the last time he took off on his own.

Maybe he really should start giving up the solo act.

"Alright." he said. "I want all of you to be there."

"You mean it?" Natasha asked seriously as she held the sides of his face in her hands. "You'll let us be there for you?"

Steve nodded.

"Yes." he answered. "I think that I am going to be more clear headed having all of you there with me. I think that if I do it alone that I will lose touch with what I'm really trying to do. I might throw my guard down trying to talk to Bucky if he's trying to kill me. Having the rest of you there might keep me in touch with reality. I need you and the others there."

Natasha lightly smiled and hugged the soldier greatly. Her fears and worries lowering slightly now that she would be able to be there with Steve as he confronted James Barnes.

Steve himself felt a littler better knowing that he would have Natasha and his team with him but he was still just as worried as to how this would all turn out.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"So..." Clint said as he took a seat in the pilot chair of the quinjet. "Where are we going, Cap?"

"There's only one place I know of that Bucky would go in order for things to get settled." Steve answered. "The place where it all started."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha looked outside a window of the private jet Tony was using to get them to their destination. She didn't like the look of the dark gray clouds and heavy falling snow.

This was sure to be a bad flashback for her boyfriend. Especially since they were heading to the location where one of the worst moments of his life happened.

Knowing this would be a hard moment for him, the spy quickly went to find Steve. She found him sitting in a corner seat. His window shade was closed and she felt that it was for the best for now.

They all knew that he shouldn't get himself worked up before they arrived to the now abandoned train tracks.

The spy sat next to him and gently held his hand.

"We're almost there." she said.

"I know." Steve said and lightly sighed. "The weather is almost exactly the same as that day."

"How can you tell?"

"I just can." he answered. "I can hear the wind, I know it's snowing...It's like I've gone back to that day. To see Bucky hanging from the rail and me missing his hand...then watching him..."

"Shhh." Natasha soothed as she hugged him. "I know it's hard but try not to think about it. We're almost there. Try to stay calm."

Steve nodded and lightly squeezed her hand.

Try as he might, his mind just would not allow him to think on something else. It kept flashing back to that day.

He kept seeing Bucky's scared face as he hanged hundreds of feet from the icy river as they traveled at least fifty to sixty miles an hour.

The moment just kept repeated itself. Always missing his friend's hand, hearing him scream and watching him fall.

It was a nightmare that continued to haunt him to this day. Even knowing that his childhood friend was alive.

"How do you want to go in?" she asked after a few silent minutes.

"I want to go in alone first." he answered. "See if I can get him to talk. At least get him to tell me why he's doing all of this."

Natasha nodded.

She could very well understand why he wants to go in first and alone. He could at least try to get the truth and reasons for why all of this is happening.

"Hey guys, we're gonna land in about half an hour." Tony announced as he walked out of the cockpit. "How are we gonna do things?"

"I'm going to go in and see if I can talk to Bucky first." Steve stated. "If anything happens, I'll call all of you in to help stop him. At least we could try to contain him."

"Steve, if you call us in, just know that we're going to try to do our best not to hurt him. But if it comes down to it, we may have to get a little rough." Tony stated.

Steve nodded, his eyes full of understanding. He figured that the others would give him a chance to do this his way but they would only give him so much time before they decided to step in.

He just hoped they would give him enough time to try to talk to his childhood friend.

"How long will you let me have?" he asked.

"How long do you think you need?"

"Give me twenty minutes. Once those twenty minutes are up, you guys can step in and we can try to contain Bucky. Maybe then we could get better answers as to why this has happened. Maybe we can help him."

"Steve, you should prepare yourself in case we can't." Bruce said. "We may have to do whatever it takes to stop him."

Once more, Steve nodded.

"Just, please, let's see if he can be helped before we make any quick chioces."

"We promise that we'll do everything we can to help him." Bruce vowed.

"Thanks and I appreciate you guys letting me try to talk to Bucky and for agreeing to help him."

"Anything for our favorite Capsicle." Tony said as he gently pat Steve's shoulder. "And look at it this way, when we get his head cleared up, I'll have another old man to make fun of. Does he still have his v-card like you?"

"Personal question but no. He doesn't." Steve answered.

"I thought men followed that rule back then like women?" Bruce asked.

"Most did but soldiers were a little different. And Bucky was kinda like Tony and Clint put together. Always out with the women and just as sneaky and ready for pranks."

"Sounds like me and bird boy are getting a new best guy friend." Tony said and once again patted Steve's shoulder. "We'll get him back to normal."

Steve nodded. He knew the others would do everything they could to help make sure that Bucky could be changed back to the way he was before whatever happened to him but he was going to give more than them to make sure that his friend could be saved.

He really hoped that in a few short months that he would have his old best friend back. The same friend that saved him from getting beat up by bullies, the same friend he fought in the war with, the same friend he saw as his brother.

Memories of their childhood together popped up in his mind as the jet continued to bring them closer to their destination.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

The wind and snow were almost exactly like they had been that horrible day. The dark clouds that were hanging above and the snow and ice covering the ground below.

Steve stood alone on the cliff where he and his men had stood seventy years ago, waiting for word over the radio to see if Zola was going to be on the train or not.

The soldier stood exactly where he had when Bucky had asked him if the zipline was his way of payback for Coney Island.

A small creak alerted the soldier of something close by. He turned to his left and felt the air leave his body when he saw a too familiar black cable line attached to the rocky wall and leading down to the train tracks below.

Walking over, he noticed that the cable looked to be the same as the one that he and his team had first used but the attachment was new.

_He wants a repeat._ Steve realized and, a second later, heard a distant train whistle.

Sure enough, around the corner, came a train that held a resemblance too close to the same one they had fought against Zola on.

Not wasting another second, Steve strapped his shield onto his back and grabbed the handle bars on the line.

_"We've only got a ten second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on the windshield."_

_"Mind the gap."_

_"Better get moving bugs."_

Steve grunted as he pushed himself from the cliff and felt the air rushing around him as he flew the air.

He lined up with the train and dropped onto the top like he had all those decades ago. Moving to the next car, Steve found the ladder.

He carefully climbed down and entered the open car that instantly slammed shut the second he entered.

Lightly panting, the soldier looked around. It was a blast from the past. Things were a little too familiar for his liking. It was like his wish to return to his time had come true but got mixed up and he ended up in the worst part of his past.

His enhanced hearing picked up the sound of footsteps and he instantly knew who it was.

"I thought you were dead." he said.

"You thought wrong."


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Follow that train." Tony ordered and almost fell back as Clint piloted the jet to follow the train at a safe distance.

The five couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Their captain flying down a zipline onto a passing train. They were all familiar with the story of how Steve had his team had captured Arnim Zola and how they lost James Barnes.

Now it seemed that the train mission was going to be an almost exact repeat.

The five Avengers just hoped that this mission would end better than the last one.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Why Bucky?" Steve asked as he stared at his friend. It was taking everyting inside of him not to run over and embrace his friend. He had no idea how happy he was to see him alive.

"Because all of this was your doing, Steve." Bucky answered. "Everything was because of you."

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked. "You know that I would never put you in harms way on purpose."

"I knew that at one time. Then when you became this glorious super soldier, I found myself following you into battles that I was sure I would die in. Then, the mission where we went after Zola. I fell and landed in the ice. When I woke up, I had a new arm and a new mission. Kill Captain America."

"But why?" Steve repeated. "Why are you trying to kill me? Who put you up to this?"

"The people who found me told me what happened to me. How I lost my arm and what I was meant to do now. Because of you, I almost died. I want payback for that."

Steve lightly sighed.

"Bucky, I never meant to hurt you in any way. I certainly did not want to get you this involved but you were someone I trusted with my very life. "

"Then why did you put me in such a weak spot?!" Bucky demanded. "You left me hanging from a rail and left me to fall!"

"I did not to it on purpose! I never wanted for you to be in that spot Bucky!"

"Don't call me that! I'm Winter Soldier!"

"No you're not!" Steve shouted. "You are Sergeant James Barnes! You and I both fought during the second world war! We lived in an apartment together before you were shipped out to Europe and before I became a super soldier! I saved you from a Hydra prison!"

"Which is where _I_ became a super soldier!" Bucky delcared.

Steve felt his heart pound inside him at Bucky's words.

"What?" he gasped.

"Right before you found me, Red Skull gave me a serum almost like yours. It made me a super soldier. Just like your little girlfriend. The Black Widow."

Steve felt himself become more on edge.

"Leave her and the others out of this Bucky. They have nothing to do with this. It's between you and me." he said.

"Fine. That's how I wanted it." Bucky said before drawing a gun and firing.

Steve jumped out of the way and behind a wall of crates. He brought his shield out from behind him and prepared himself.

"I was trained by the best to be ready for this moment." Bucky yelled as he ceased his firing. "Every day has been leading to this moment."

"Snap out of it Bucky!" Steve pleaded as he got his own gun that Natasha had slipped him before he left the jet. "This isn't who you are!"

"It is now!" Bucky declared and stepped around the crates. He fired two shots before realizing that Steve wasn't there. He whirled around in time to see the colorful shield heading right for him.

The two collided and fell to the ground as the train made a sharp turn and cause them to roll and slam into the wall.

Bucky slammed his elbow into Steve's face which gave him the change to get out of his iron grip.

"You were my best friend." Steve declared as they struggled to get to their feet. "We stuck by each other ever since we first met at the orphanage."

"That's not what I remember." Bucky replied before delivering a solid kick to Steve's lower left rib cage.

Steve groaned but didn't stay down. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk Bucky out of whatever dellusion he was under, he was going to have to fight back.

After blocking a punch, he sent a punch that landed in Bucky's stomach.

The dark haried soldier groaned and doubled over.

Steve took this chance to realize that the train was starting to go faster. He hurried to the control room and found the switch to reduce the speed. The train started to slow down just as Bucky suddenly got him in a choke hold.

They fell back onto the ground as the train went around another corner.

Steve struggled to breath as he tried to escape the hold he was in.

"I've waited too long for this. I am not going to let you stop me." Bucky declared as he tightened his grasp.

Steve choked out a gasp. He felt his head getting lighter and his limbs starting to go numb. Thinking quickly, he used his gun and fired a shot into Bucky's leg.

Bucky let out a yell as his grip right away left Steve's throat to go to his wound.

Steve rolled away and took in a deep breath as his head began to clear. He didn't have much time to recover when he felt a white hot fire in his arm and shoulder.

"You are not going to stop me!" Bucky declared as he aimed his gun once more.

Steve fumbled for his shield but his arm wasn't allowing that.

"Bucky, don't do this." he said.

"I have to." Bucky replied right before there was a sudden jerk and the two flew toward the front walls. Both of them crashed into the walls so hard that they both lost consciousness.

Before giving into state of deep sleep, Steve looked over and saw his friend lying on the ground and wished that everything would be ok when they woke up.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

_"He's waking up."_

Steve lightly groaned as he slowly moved his head to the side. His eyes fluttered open and he right away saw a mane of red hair.

"Steve." Natasha sighed in relief. "Are you ok?"

Steve stayed still for a moment and noticed a dull throbbing in his shoulder.

"Just my shoulder." he said.

"Considering what happened, I'm glad that's the only thing that hurts." Bruce said. "Shot twice but they were clean. Didn't hit anything and nothing was broken. Your arm will be in a sling for a few days until it heals."

Steve nodded and slowly sat up.

Natasha frowned at the bruse that covered the right side of his face and the small split in his lip.

When Tony had noticed that the train was slowing down, he had sent Thor down to try to stop it. The thunder god had managed to stop the train which gave the others the chance to get in and find their friend and his former friend unconscious.

Right away, they got the two onto the jet and hurried back to the helicarrier as fast as possible where both had been patched up.

"Where's Bucky?" he asked.

"He's getting checked out." Bruce answered. "Getting scans to see if there's anything that might explain why he was so deperate to kill you."

"It had to be something that the Red Skull did to him." Steve said. "Bucky told me that Schmidt gave him a serum that was almost exactly like the one Natasha got."

Bruce and Natasha looked at each other before turning back to Steve.

"So, he's a super soldier too?" Bruce questioned.

"That's what he said." Steve answered. "It would explain how he survived that fall and all of these years that have gone by. He looks the same as when I last saw him."

"We should know something in a few hours. Director Fury wants to speak with us if you're feeling up to it." Bruce said.

Steve nodded.

"Just let me change."

Natasha looked at Bruce who nodded and left the room. Once he was gone, Natasha handed Steve a change of clothes and looked out the window while he changed.

"What are you hoping to hear about him?" she asked.

"I guess I should say something along the lines of hoping it was just mind control that will wear off." Steve answered. "But honestly, I don't know what I want to hear."

"Are you hoping that he'll remember the past that you both had?"

"Maybe some. Just enough to at least remember that we were friends at one time." He said as he slipped on the shirt and lightly winced as it brushed over his wound.

Natasha heard his pain and went over to help. She helped button up the shirt then looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm glad that you're ok." she said. "I hope you stay that way after all of this is over. I was really worried when you took off onto that train."

"Believe me, I was just as surprised to see that train and knowing that I would have to get on it to find Bucky. It was almost exactly like when we went after Zola."

Natasha looked at Steve straight in the eyes with a serious look.

"Are you going to be ok?"

Steve nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Steve had his eyes cast down to the table but then looked to his side to see Clint staring at him with studying eyes that was almost eerie.

"What?"

"This is the longest I've ever seen you banged up." the archer answered before getting a slap to the back of the head.

"Leave him alone." Natasha said as she took her seat next to the captain.

"Sorry but even you have to admit that it's not every day we see Cap with a bruise." Clint said.

"Point but still."

"So, what's all of this about?" Tony asked as he, Bruce and Thor took their seats on the opposite side of the table.

"James Barnes." Fury answered and placed a small plastic cup on the table that held what looked to be a small microchip. "Scans showed it in his brain and surgeons dug it out. Has the Hydra logo on it so it's a safe bet that it was the cause of Barnes being under Schmidt's mind control."

Steve felt a huge weight lift from inside him. He knew that this friend couldn't be evil on his own will. He just knew it.

"So, he will be the way he was before this Schmidt turned him against his friends?" Thor asked curiously.

"Great possibilites of that being true are high." Fury answered. "Right now, Barnes is in recovery. We should be able to know if he's going to be the same as before or not within a few hours. Rogers, natrually, we're going to need you to verify if he's back to normal or not."

"Yes, sir." Steve answered.

"Question, if this chip was activated the whole time and giving him the order to try to kill Steve, who was giving the order and sending the signal?" Bruce asked.

"Is there anyone you might know who would do this, Captain?" Fury asked.

"The only enemies that I know would want to do something like this are long dead." Steve answered. "Schmidt was the only one who had this kind of tech back then so he's the only one who could have done it."

"But there's way that this chip could have been active like this all this time." Tony declared. "There had to be a clear signal giving him this order. Let me check it out and I'll see if I can track a signal."

"Fine and see how quick you can do that." Fury agreed. "Sooner we can find out who started this, the sooner things can get back to normal. Dismissed."

The six Avengers left the bridge and then parted ways.

Tony and Bruce went to the lab to analyze the chip while the other four went to the medical wing. They quickly found the private room that Bucky was being kept in. Two guards were standing outside the door but the four weren't about to go in right away.

They stood at the viewing window and spotted the familiar soldier confined to the bed. His head is wrapped in fresh bandages and his wrists were in straps attached to the railings.

Steve hated seeing his friend strapped down but he knew that he couldn't win in trying to get him set free until things were cleared up.

He still couldn't believe that Bucky was alive and looked almost exactly the same. Only now he looked twice as serious as the youthful and energetic man he'd once been. His hair was down to his shoulders, he had a slight stubble growing and he looked more hardened by the things he'd done over the years.

Not to mention the mechanical arm.

Steve felt guilty enough thinking that he was the reason that Bucky had fallen from the train and now his arm...

"Do not think that this is your doing, friend Steven." Thor said as he placed a powerful but comforting hand on Steve's shoulder. "He was a warrior who followed his leader bravely in battle but he was not given the same fortune as you. Your enemy made him this way, not you."

Steve nodded as he continued to stare at his friend. He knew that it was Schmidt's fault that Bucky was like this but he still felt guilty about it.

If he'd been able to grab him before he fell from the train then none of this would have happened.

Bucky wouldn't have lost his arm, wouldn't have been brainwashed into becoming an assassin and wouldn't have tried killing someone he grew up with.

A doctor walked over toward them and stopped a few feet away.

"He should be awake within the next hour or so. The operation was fairly simple and didn't take long."

"Was there anything else out of the ordinary?" Clint asked.

"No, sir. Everything was very normal once we removed the chip."

"So why the restraints?!" Steve practically demanded.

"Captain Rogers, it's just a precaution. Sergeant Barnes may actually believe that he's still Winter Soldier when he wakes up. It's for his safety and everyone else's."

"You actually think those cuffs will hold him?" the soldier asked. "If he really does have a version of the super soldier serum, he can get through those restrains like he was ripping through paper."

"Steve," Natasha said and held onto his arm in hopes of calming him down. It seemed to work a little but she could tell that he was still on edge.

She was sure he would be until he was certain that his friend was back to normal again.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Stark. Banner. Find anything?" Fury asked as he walked into the lab.

"We did find that there is a signal coming from the chip." Bruce answered. "A powerful one that seems to have been active the entire time that Barnes had it in him."

"So it's been active for seventy years?" Fury repeated.

"Seems so." Tony answered. "I have Jarvis tracing the signal to see where it's coming from. We should know in a few hours."

"Good. Let me know when you find it."

"We will." Bruce said. "How's Steve handling all of this?"

"He's still in the medical ward waiting for Barnes to wake up. He's already 'informed' us that he won't leave until he confirms if Barnes is back to normal or not."

"At least Barnes is going to wake up soon." Tony said.

"What if he's back to normal?" Bruce asked. "If he's back to being the same as he was before the chip was implanted, what's going to happen to him?"

"Perhaps...he would like to be part of the team." Fury answered. "It certainly would be helpful to everyone if he accepted. If not, we can find something for him. Get him any help he wants or thinks he might need, give him a stable job with SHIELD, help him ease his way into this world like we did with Rogers..."

"Think he might join up with the Avengers?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe." Tony answered. "He probably won't do it right away but knowing that Steve is around...he might."

"It sure would be ineteresting to have two world war two soldiers around. Then they would be the ones talking about things that we won't understand." Bruce said.

"I'm not going to like being confused." Tony stated.

"Now you'll know how Rogers feels when you start babbling around him." Fury said before walking out of the lab.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha walked over and handed Steve a cup of hot coffee. He took it and gave her a smile of gratitude.

"Any sign yet?" she asked sitting on the chair next to his against the wall of the room.

"Nothing." Steve answered. "But Bucky's always been a heavy sleeper. This is nothing compared to when we were in the field. There was a time where Gabe and Dugan actually dumped a bucket of water on Bucky to get him up. He was mad as hell but he took it in stride."

Natasha lightly smiled at hearing Steve recall moments from his past. They didn't get to hear much about his past but when he did share a story or two they all made sure to listen since there was a chance that they wouldn't hear another for a while.

The others knew that Steve was still having a little trouble completely adjusting to the new century but he did have a handle on it for the most part.

He wasn't technology impared anymore which was a great relief to him and everyone else. Thanks to Tony and Bruce he had a good enough knowledge of technology and chemistry. His eidetic memory certainly made things a lot easier for him. He tried to read at least two or three books a week of current times, history and other technology and science related things.

Tony had once warned the captain that if Steve got smarter than him that he would find a way to decrease his brain power.

A few things that Steve had greatly studied were the events that took place after the war and medical knowledge.

Clint had made a good point that Steve knew enough about medicine to at least be a nurse or paramedic if he ever decided to no longer be a captain or avenger.

Natasha knew better though. She knew that Steve was learning medical knowledge and proccedures in case any of them got hurt during a fight or other wise.

Certainly that knowledge was helping him stay calm as they waited for James Barnes to wake up.

"Think he'll be the same as before?" she asked.

"I really hope so." Steve answered as he stared at the full cup of untouched coffee in his hands.

.

.

A/N: _Thanks to _Muldoon22_ I just learned that Steve and Natasha are going to have a lip lock scene in Captain America 2. (YAY) As far as I know, that's as far as it will get between them. (Boo)_


End file.
